Beneath the Fire and Ice
by Nihilaine
Summary: Muira was ordered to join the Service Club. At first she was dismayed but as time passes, she gradually began to cherish her time in the club. Yet as she became more closer to the other members of the club, their masks slowly began to slip off and Miura got entangled in a web of deceits and machinations that may ultimately change her entire view of everything she once believes in.
1. Chapter I

**— Beneath the Fire and Ice —**

\- Chapter I -

~O~

Highschool is the apex of youth.

And youth is akin to a competition.

A prelude for which would eventually determine one's place on the social hierarchy in our adult lives.

Some take this passage of time for granted while some even completely disregards it for they perceive it as a form of deception, a sham.

To those kinds of people, I only have one thing to say,

Bravo!

I applaud you for your stupidity knows no bounds.

Life is a constant struggle and those that fail to realize this will only end up in the bottom of the pecking order or be completely isolated apart. The strong preys on the weak and the weak must bow down to the strong.

Such is the truth of the world.

Therefore, I'll mostly ignore those rejects and nobodies that fails to reach my standards for its a waste of time and effort to lower myself upon their level.

We humans are a social creatures and the only way to become successful in life is to rise above the mundane and surround yourself with those whom are equally capable and competent.

Anyone who can't adhere to such common sense can just blow themselves up and die.

— Remarks concerning Highschool Life.

\- Grade 11, Class F / Yumiko Miura

**— [ Shizuka Hiratsuka / Guidance Counselor Office ] —**

**~0~**

An exasperated sigh unknowingly escaped my lips after reading aloud the essay done by this female student that's sitting primly in a crossed legs position right in front of me. Seeing her pretty face etched in a deep frown, I can't help but involuntarily pulled out the pack of Seven Stars from within my chest pocket before pulling a stick up and lighting it with a lighter.

I then took a long drag for a second before exhaling.

Ahh such bliss~

The lass hacked a couple of coughs as she fanned out the smoke with her hand before exclaiming, "Augh geez Hiratsuka-sensei can't you stop blowing smoke directly towards my face? Second hand smoke is alot more dangerous you know."

Oh right, sorry.

I simply shrugged in a noncommittal manner before returning to our previous topic.

"So after listening to this essay you've written yourself, did you finally realized my problem with it?"

The unofficial 'Empress' of my homeroom class blinked with a blank look plastered onto her face before slightly tilting her head in a gesture of confusion.

"I...really don't think there's any Hiratsuka-sensei to tell you the truth." Miura replied in an even tone of voice before adding, "I mean isn't the content of my essay pretty much self explanatory?"

Silence.

Wow...just wow.

Is she for real?

I almost face-palmed myself.

—Patience, Shizuka, Patience.

Really, what's up with kids these days? how can they have such a twisted view in life. I mean, sure even back at my time we too have a skewer view of things but its not to this extent!

Is there something wrong with the water they drink nowadays?

First that dead fish-eyed loner and now this temperamental blonde, Kami why did my class got so much headache inducing individuals.

I'm not getting paid enough for all the stress these kids are giving me.

Goddammit.

I sucked in an ample amount of smoke on my second drag in a futile effort to ease my growing migraine as I regained my bearings and sort out my thoughts in an analytical fashion. I've then inched my head a little bit up as I closed my eyes and recall everything there is to know about this blond female student of mine.

Yumiko Miura.

The leader amongst the female side of my homeroom class 2F.

A role model pupil and her looks have garnered adoration amongst the male students to the extent that they even labeled her as one of the three great beauties of Sobou High.

On an academic standpoint, there's nothing much to gripe about for her grades are above norm and the girl is averaging somewhere along the top ten of the class. She has an exemplary leadership material and has a critical outlook specifically when it comes to managing her fellow classmates.

She holds herself in a very high esteem and to top it all off, the girl has established her authority well to the point that almost no one in class can oppose her aside from that Hayato Hayama the other authoritative figure of the class.

On paper this girl really do look like an excellent well groomed student.

Good Looks.

Good Grades.

Good Connections.

Certainly she fulfilled the three cardinal G's of success to a T.

However—

"—Miura," I called her in a much more serious tone before raising the essay on an eye-level height while staring straight into this girl's olive orbs. I then briefly halted here for a dramatic pause as I make a direct eye to eye connection with her before continuing with my assertion.

"Listen, if this is really your main outlook in life then I can assure you now...Miura, you will have a pretty bleak lonely future ahead of you."

My lips involuntarily narrowed into a thin line as I lowered the essay and gently placed it down on the table before reclining my back onto the office seat as I patiently awaits her response.

Now then, I wonder how will this girl react to my provocation.

Silence.

"...Sigh."

Oho?

My eyes widened in mild surprise.

Contrary to my expectations, the lass neither panicked nor showed agitation or even got remotely angry. She only deeply exhaled then briefly showed a sullen expression but then she also quickly hardened her look back as Miura then folded her arms underneath her bosom before finally giving me this sharp pointed look after sitting silent for almost a minute.

Uwah how scary.

I almost thought that she's going to break down and cry at first but instead she's now glaring daggers at me.

"...Mou, I get it already!" Miura retorted in a voice filled with defiance. "Let me guess...you're about to lecture me that I'm very bossy and that I scare everybody to the point that most of my classmates are now even afraid of talking to me."

I smirked as I tapped the cigarette in between my fingers down into the ashtray by the table.

"So you're self aware of it huh?" I finally replied after letting out a couple of soft laughs.

The blond lassie snorted.

"Pssh, how can I not? Most believe that I'm such a stuck up snake and have the tendency to ignore those who I deemed to be beneath me..." Miura then paused and clicked her tongue before continuing, "...But what most don't realize is that those very people whom thinks they are beneath me are always the first ones who drew away from me...they stutter and form incoherent responses, shying away from speaking what they really thought of and assuming biased opinions without even properly conversing with me—really how stupid."

Silence.

Well now, this rant fueled with indignation really made me raised one of my eyebrows.

What a self entitled tirade.

I really don't know what to say.

Oh well, I eventually just simply shrugged my shoulders, took in another drag out of my seven star then paused silently for half a minute before finally deciding to play the devils advocate.

"While I do agree on some of your points but Miura...surely you do realize that your disposition also has some issues that needs fixing. How about try mellowing down your attitude you know? You have a really intimidating personality that you can't really blame your classmates from being afraid of you." I explained as calmly and soothingly as I can.

Miura's lips instantly narrowed into a thin line after hearing my suggestion. She didn't instantly rebuked what I said but remained still for a moment. The silence was then finally broken when the girl finally shook her head and responded,

"Sorry Sensei but this is just who I am and I won't change anything just for the sake of those few nobodies whom lacks the confidence to talk to me properly."

...That's a shame.

I let out a disappointed breath, somewhat already half expecting this kind of answer from this girl.

I mentally shook my head.

This right here is the one glaring fault of this girl, Yumiko Miura.

—No compromises.

She constantly scale everything for its worth and benefits and as a result, she ends up solely interacting mostly only with those individuals with blatant superficial values. Physical and Materialistic qualities supersedes her judgements thus limiting her growth as a leader and as well as a person.

Perhaps after being constantly shunned and used due to her influence, the poor lass then began to have jaded views in life and began looking down upon those whom are overwhelmed by her demeanor.

Its such a pity.

I firmly believe that at this girl's core, beneath all the expensive makeups, false bravado and fake facade is a nice sweet lass that simply want to help others while expecting nothing in return.

Her mothering behaviors towards those friends of hers and her soft heart for children are the solid proofs of this assumption of mine.

Speaking of which, she really reminds me of that other problem student of mine.

With that thought, an imaginary lanky figure with dead eyes and apathetic look entered my mind.

"Heh."

I snorted.

Its quite funny actually, both have the same core value of wanting to help and seeking deeper connections with others yet their coping mechanism went on the complete polar opposite of each other.

Hikigaya refuses to conform and adhere to social rules while Miura on the other hand accepted and even changed herself to better integrate into society.

The former evades attention while the latter commands attention all to herself.

One openly unmasks all his weaknesses whilst the other tries to hide it all with superficial masks.

The boy abhors fakery and deception while the girl on the other hand masters the art of it.

He is an ardent story teller while she is an avid listener.

Both branches out on a vastly polarized manner yet at their very roots, these two are pretty much alike.

Same essence yet both have gone on a completely different paths in life.

The Leader and The Loner.

One is at the top feared by everyone while the other is down at the bottom forgotten by everyone, yet its ironic since in the end the both of them still ends up—

—Lonely.

Now then, what can I do about these two problem childs of my class.

"Hmmm...oh!"

My mental gears began rapidly turning as an absurd idea suddenly sprouted from within my mind.

There's a saying that only through seeing the greener pastures on the other side of the fence can one realize the deficiencies of his own prairie and began improving upon it.

Inadvertently, a smirk gradually began forming through my lips because of a new ingenious plan.

That cynical brat has been slacking off in the club since there's no one around criticizing and correcting his behavior so perhaps—

I then shifted all my focus towards the peeved blond girl in front of me and quickly asked, "Hey Miura, currently you do not belong to any club right?"

The lassie blinked in an oblivious manner before responding,

"H-Huh? No I don't but what about it sensei?"

The smirk on my face then instantly turned into a million dollar grin after hearing that.

Perfect.

~O~

**A/N :** Yo, thanks for reading.

I just finished binging thru most of Miura fanfics out here yet I'm still craving for more thus I decided to write one myself. With that being said, I'm still not fully committed into making this into an exclusive Miurax8man ship since I also plan to include another heroine to spice things up. All that I'm sure is i'll be picking only one girl in the end since I'm not much fan of Harems.

Nevertheless this fic will mostly revolve around three individuals so if your not a fan of Multi POV then too bad but this fic will not be your cup of tea.

This is an AU and any canon altercation will be explained in future releases, I have a plan so patience is your game my dear friend.

Till next time, adieu~


	2. Chapter II

**_— Beneath the Fire and Ice —_**

\- Chapter II -

**— [ Hikigaya Hachiman / Service Club Room ] —**

~0~

Heaven.

If there's really such a fantastical realm in this mundane world then this club must be the sheer embodiment of it. Initially I was skeptical about this whole community service shebang that Hiratsuka-sensei unfairly imposed upon me. I mean, why am I punished just because I wrote a satire about the exciting life of corporate slaves on my previous homework?

I'm pretty sure expressing one's own opinion isn't enough for a student to be penalized.

Bah! Its horseshit I tell ya.

Pure unadulterated—_horseshit_.

Sensei's clearly abusing her power and I bet she only used this whole '_Service Club_' shenanigans as a pretense to satisfy her desire to bully me.

Nevertheless despite my skepticism, I'm pretty much of a sucker to the charm of an adult woman so in the end, I just played along with this whole community service club that Sensei wanted me to do. Henceforth I'm now the de facto president and the only sole member of this dubious club.

Clap Clap Clap.

Well isn't she lovely?

Really now woman, how can a club operate with just a single member. If I remembered it right, the school rules dictates that there should be at least a minimum of three members before a club could be officially recognized by the student council.

I'm guessing this club is a mere pet project of Sensei so that she can avoid some of those troublesome students that are pain in the arse by sending them here in the club instead.

Oi, isn't this a breach of duty?

Well whatever, in the end there's still some benefits I've gained by playing along with this whole charade and that is having my very own room at school for which I can escape to away from the things that bothers me.

Banzai solitariness!

Viva personal space!

Sure there's that occasional students that drops by which were sent by Sensei but so far most of them are just asking for advice about pretty mundane things that are simple to solve.

Easy peasy.

I'm a bonafide life expert.

Even though I'm a loner, I still have a vast treasure of experience in regards to facing problems. I can boast that I've suffered more woes, humiliation and rejections than most of the students here.

I let out a soft chuckle but then felt something move in-between my legs.

"Nyan."

_Oh?_

I looked down and found a black fluff of cuteness that's rubbing herself into my lower pants. A lopsided smirk instinctively formed along the corners of my mouth as I bent down and petted the head of this Service Club's honorary member.

(**AN : **Nora/Jap = Stray/Eng)

"Oh hey Nora-chan, you're finally back for your afternoon snack huh?" I muttered while stroking the chin of this cat as she began to purr in delight.

Originally this club was simply a storage room that seems to haven't been used for quite some time.

On my first day after founding this club, I decided to clean the place up but then I noticed some furs and little remains of rodent bones underneath one of the desks. Given my exemplary deductive skills for which I derived from a certain miniaturized detective, I instantly concluded that a stray cat must've been using this room as its home prior to my occupancy.

Subsequently a day later, I've finally met Nora-chan the original tenant of this room. At first she was of course wary of my sudden intrusion but then I quickly gained her trust for I know of one cheat that works in taming even the most wildest of felines.

Simply put, spam any cats with food and they will surely melt in your palms like butter.

Pat Pat.

"Nyaa~"

I smiled.

"Well aren't you a cuddly fluff." I amusingly muttered while feeding this furball with potato chips.

"Heh, if only girls can be tamed in such a similar manner."

I ruefully chuckled before a faint sound reminiscent of someone walking had caught my attention. I could easily hear the sounds of steps echoing through the hallways outside since this room is situated on a lesser populated area within the special-use building.

The evenly paced clanking of shoes as it hit the floor grew louder and louder up until it suddenly halted and—

—_Knock Knock._

As expected, another set of visitors came by.

I remained seated as Nora-chan scampered away to hide underneath the stacked up school desks that's piled up haphazardly along the corner. I then moved my thumb at the base of my chin as I ponder on how to respond to the visitors that's knocking on the door outside.

Normally at this point, I would already be sprouting some bullshit like _'This is the Axis Club, are you willing to accept Aqua-sama as your true Lord and Saviour?' _or something more retarded as a welcoming speech but those prior shoe sounds made me think of someone wearing high heels. Only the faculty staffs have that kind of privilege to wear something of that sort and if I further filter out the list of possible suspects then there could only be one instructor that would know of the purpose of this inconspicuous room with no nameplate by this special-use building.

"Quit feigning silent and open the damn door Hikigaya! or do you want to feel the burning pain of my erupting god finger!? I know that you're inside!"

I blinked before an amused laugh finally came out of my mouth.

As expected, its my one and only nicotine fanatic homeroom advisor. After weeks of intentionally bamboozling every student that came by, she finally decided to confront me huh?

Oh well, this isn't a legit club anyway so there would be no severe repercussions even if I've messed around with the people that she sent. Sensei knew that I'm aware of this fact and that she can't keep forcing me to do this voluntary work indefinitely thus I'm predicting that her next move is to either sprout some more bullshit to make me stay longer or add another member that can act as a sort of _'leash'_ to control me.

I smirked.

Judging by the second sound of shoes aside from Sensei's own heels, it seems she had finally found the member that she thinks has the capability to control me.

"Pffft—"

A-Alas its no good~ I can barely stop myself from laughing hysterically.

Control me eh?

Well then, I wonder who's the poor bugger that's been coerced into being Sensei's lapdog.

"Brat you sure really want to feel my God Finger!?"

I let out a breath to calm myself back into my usual apathetic facade before responding, "Sorry but I don't recognize your reference this time. God Finger? Did that came from an old anime? Geez your taste really shows your true age Hiratsuka-sensei."

I quietly snickered and mentally began counting, one, two, thr—

"—Hikigaya! I'm going to kill you!"

The impatient knocks instantly turned into forceful loud banging.

"Open up now or else you'll going to really feel my full wrath!!"

Lovely.

It always puts a smile onto my face whenever I listen to Sensei's lovely voice that's full of sweet threat and bloody murder.

My eyes narrowed into a happy crescent shape as I lazily stood up and finally unlocked the door before the poor knob gets fully dislocated. What instantly greeted me was the devilish grin etched across the face of my dear japanese instructor as Hiratsuka-sensei stood by the door with a posture that practically oozes with_ 'Oh you're so deep in trouble young man'_ appeal.

Silence.

_My Oh __my~_

Is this her way of intimidating me? Sorry Sensei but your current look is giving me quite a stiffie instead.

Hell, I bet any straight guy in his hormonal teens would feel the same when they see a panting vixen that's breathing through her lips in a very erotic manner. Sensei have forgone her usual black vest and jacket to simply wear her white dress shirt instead probably due to the hot weather that we've been having lately.

Sweat slowly drizzles down her face as it slides along her neck before it finally amass within her cleavage, making the fabric stick to her skin thus making her shirt partly see through and giving me a small glimpse of her black brassiere.

My smile instantly streched into a thin line.

Is this a trap?

Hey, this is definitely a trap right?

There's no way in hell this is all unintentional. Sensei must have intentionally planned to entice me all along so that she could catch me red handed and use this as a blackmail materia—

"—ya! Are you listening to me!?" Hiratsuka-sensei's melodic shout interrupted my wayward thoughts and once again brought me back into reality.

Pause.

H-Huh? What just happened? Why is Sensei crackling the bones of her fingers one by one? I have no idea what she'd been talking about but nevertheless, I tried to calmly reply, "...W-What are you talking about Hiratsuka-sensei? I don't know what you're talki—BUWAAH!"

Oh for kami's sake! What did she always have to hit my darn stomach whenever she's angry? Does punching guys at their gut a secret fetish of her?

Scary!

I'm gonna sue.

I'm definitely gonna sue her for child abuse!

Dammit, that totally knocks the wind outta me.

W-What the frick man, did she found out that I was ogling her chest after all? Hey it was just a peek! Plus I could hardly see anything indecent, j-just a faint silhouette of her black b-bra...t-thats all.

"Hey Hikigaya, did you honestly think that I'm not aware of what you've been doing for these past week? Did you seriously think that I wouldn't know of the total bullshits that you've been advising those students I've sent you!?"

"What bullshits?" I retorted before adding, "I was simply telling them the most practical method to solve all their problems!"

"Tch, What practical? You told one student to drop out of school and become a NEET!"

"Hey that dude is being heavily bullied. Being a NEET will heal his emotional scars while his bullies will be on a higher grade when he retake class next year." I reasoned.

She then chopped the top of my head.

"Moron! Also that freshman you told a love advice end up becoming a stalker you know? She broke into a guy's house and planted some spy cameras in his room!"

I snorted before crossing my arms together.

"That girlie wanted to confess. I just advised her on some methods on how to know her crush better before confessing."

"Another one of your victims also suddenly turned into a recluse. How the hell did you do that anyway? That boy was practically the most popular guy in his class!"

An image of a happy-go-lucky sophomore that can't seem to stop smiling entered my mind.

"Oh, is it that cheery eyed class rep of 2A? Good for him. I just told him to stop pretending and be true to himself."

I watched in mild amusement as Hiratsuka-sensei's face turned aghast before she let out a sigh of pure exasperation. My homeroom advisor then slowly pranced forward with a grace of a predator and—BAAM!

Not again!

S-Son of a shrew, she put alot more force in her punch this time. It isn't her usual 'love taps' but a fully powered blow this time.

Frick, I instantly dropped at the floor after I took the hit and landed in a upside down position.

It seems Sensei's really mad this time.

She bent down close to the side of my downed body and gave me a look as if she's staring at a pile of garbage before lighting up a stick of cigarette.

I pitifully looked up to her sideways from my prone position down at the floor but then suddenly coughed due to the smoke that came out of her lips and blew directly unto my face.

_H-Hey now Sensei, was this all really necessary?_

I know that she got a flair for the theatrics but acting like a seasoned yakuza that's about to snuff out some poor hapless bugger is a bit of an overkill.

Stop it please!

I'm seriously scared and about to piss my pants here Sensei.

"Hikigaya, this saddens me you know? I totally trusted you but you disappointed me you know? So now I'm tempted to tie you up in front of my motorcycle so that we both can jump off an overpass in Shonan...Now you don't want that to happen, no?"

Despite the tense situation, I still couldn't help but crack a joke saying in a deadpanned tone, "S-Sensei, you're reference is as always an oldschool classics...seriously I was just born when GT—Guhaah!"

Totally worth it.

I knew another one was coming but its fine since I've managed to tease this brute of a teacher. Seeing my unrepentant expression, Hiratsuka-sensei peevishly clicked her tongue in annoyance and scratched her head.

"Tch, insufferable brat. Stop acting and finally get up from that floor! I didn't slug you that hard so stop overreacting. I've got some important matters that I have to talk to you about and Miura here looks like she's about to lose her temper so stand up already."

Silence.

My eyes instantly widened at the sudden inclusion of a name that is hardly associated with mine.

M-Miura?

Don't tell me the legendary 'Yumiko Miura' the infamous Fire Empress of 2F is the one sensei roped in as the second member?

Okay now this is somewhat beyond my predictions.

I was fishing for a tuna but caught a great white instead.

How did it turn out this way? I was pretty sure that Sensei will pick some easy to manipulate tattletale which are more malleable to handle but why the hell did she end up choosing this chronic Hayato fangirl with a volatile temper as my 'leash' in the club.

Great, now I have to alter my plans to accommodate this unexpected turn of events.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, you can't be serious! Why didn't you tell me the club that you wanted me to join also has this Hikio creep as one of its members!?" Said by a new feminine voice in a high pitched tone that's entirely loaded with indignation.

I knitted my brows.

Oi Oi who are you calling a creep and who the hell is this Hikio anyway? Is this bitch referring to me? She's totally referring to me right?

I'm gonna cry here.

Sure, I might be desensitized to most verbal abuse but man, being called a creep and a derogatory nickname both at the same time still somewhat stings you know?

I'm so hurt by her words that I can't take it anymore.

"...Hey creep who are you snickering at?"

Silence.

Oopsie, did the Empress still hear me even though I'm not facing her?

What a keen hearing.

I didn't instantly stood up from the floor but instead simply shifted my prone body around towards the door so that I could finally face this newcomer. However after turning around, my sight first landed upon a pair of leather shoes which are in parallel with my line of sight.

My eyes then gradually start its ascent as I slowly appraise the smoothness of the Empress's legs. With a calves like that, its no wonder she's crowned as the most beautiful girl at our class.

Now then, let my eyes indulge further above and into the realm of her...skirt.

Pause.

I blinked...then blinked some more.

_Z-Za __Warudo!!_

Time seemed to slow into a standstill as I was mesmerized by the scenery before me.

I've never realized green could be so captivating.

The Empress's glaring olive eyes that's fully staring down on me sure looks like its the very embodiment of the killing curse itself but what really caught my attention is the lacy green that's enticingly peeking along the apex of her legs.

Due to my lower position at the floor, I could easily peek through up what's underneath her skirt and by god I am like a deer caught in the sweet headlights while Miura here looms over me like a rampaging ten wheeler truck that is about to ram me over drop dead in the tracks.

Abort! Abort!

Abandon Ship!

I knew that I have to look away fast from these forbidden valley but hot damn my eyes just refuse to cooperate.

Don't judge me goddammit.

I firmly believe that I'm not some mindless perv that knows no decorum but alas, in the end I'm still a guy in the midst of puberty so one can't really blame me if I somehow still get captivated by such wondrous eye candies that is a woman's underwear.

I'm not in the wrong!

Its hard wired in every men's rudimentary genes to appreciate such sights!

Her highness must have finally noticed my odd behavior but luckily for me, only a couple of seconds have actually passed since I accidentally got a glimpse of her majesty's precious paradise so I swiftly turned my line of sight away and stood up from my lying position as if my very own life depended on it.

Silence.

I tensely gulped expecting my execution but it seems the Empress really didn't caught me peeking and I could finally breath in relief.

_Saafe~_

That was definitely a very close call.

I just now realize that I was this close into falling into a total social annihilation. Who knew what this high strung lady would do if she really caught me in the act of peeping at her skirt.

Thank god I reacted fast and avoided a calamity.

"Now now, calm down Miura don't be rude to the service club's president. Even if he looks like that, Hikigaya's still the president so I want you to at least act cordially with him seeing as your going to follow Hikigaya the club president's every orders from now on."

Silence.

T-This sly teacher!

"...Sensei, do you really have to point out so much that I'm the club president?"

A sour look instinctively formed onto my face due to her guileful antics but Hiratsuka-sensei just faked an innocent facade before sporting a shit eating grin to further provoke me.

"What are you saying Club President Hikigaya, I'm just telling the truth you know?"

The corners of my mouth began twitching in agitation.

Truth my ass, she's just intentionally poking the eye of the dragon so that Miura here would scorch me alive.

I just evaded a calamity but she's now just sending me back to hell goddammit. Everybody knows how this Empress loathes to be bossed around and anyone who tries to do so aside from that faker Hayato would face her raging fury.

I'll definitely die for real this time.

I could almost feel the pressure rapidly building up within this girl standing on my left. If I have a scouter with me right now then for sure its readings would've already reach over 9000.

Its over.

Mt. Miura looks about to explode any second now and I'm definitely the first and only casualty in her eruption. Slowly she began uncontrollably shaking as her fair skin began to have a tint of red. However, just when I thought that Miura would finally release all her pent up emotions in a mindless fit of rage, it was suddenly all gone just like that as if everything was just an illusion and now she's back to normal agai—

—Grab.

_Eh?_

I looked down to my left arm and see a hand gripping it tightly.

"Sensei, I'm going to borrow Hikio here for a moment." Said by Miura in an unyielding tone as she without even waiting for our teacher's answer dragged me out of the room in wild abandon.

**~0~**

**A/N** : Hey, thanks for reading. Not much action going on in this chapter, just me setting up the character of 8man. I'm going to make him abit more twisted in my story kind of like Dantalian from Dungeon Defense so some may find it OoC but alas this is how I wanted 8man in my fic to act and its non negotiable.

Any serious concerns or suggestions can be sent thru PM since I reply faster that way.

Have a nice day~


	3. Chapter III

**— Beneath the Fire and Ice —**

\- Chapter III -

— [ **Yumiko Miura / Downtown District** ] —

~ **0** ~

I dislike a lot of things in life.

Having no money, being alone, people that takes too long to reply in chat, the list could go on but the thing that I dislike the most is being used.

...No, 'dislike' is such a mild word—_I hate it!_

Loathes the very idea that my fate is bound by the whims and follies of others.

That's what I hate the most in life...for it reminds me of a time in the past I deeply wanted to bury and forget about.

'_Come on Yumi-chan, don't you love m—_

—Stop.

Grinding my teeth in dismay, I mentally told myself to stop thinking of the bad memories and focused more on the present.

Its already over...that guy won't be messing up my life ever again. I'm not some naive girl anymore and—

—Never again.

I will never again let myself be used by others just like in the past.

Its for this reason that I have a very small circle of friends despite being labeled as a 'Social Queen' by everyone else around me.

Earlier on Hiratsuka-sensei tried using me to punish Hikio by purposely making me mad. I know that its a joke and Sensei doesn't have any ill intentions nor ulterior motives other than to admonish the creep but nonetheless, my primal instincts just took over and before I even realized what I've done, I was already by the school gates dragging a boy along by his wrist.

Good Heavens.

Good thing the time is already after the school's closing hours so there were hardly anymore students loitering around the vicinity and the sky's pretty dark already so I think its safe to assume that no one must have seen us being together going out of the campus.

Although if rumors do eventually spread, its not like I did anything bad nor indecent so I don't have anything much to fear at all.

"...Can you let go of my arm already?"

I momentarily turned my head at the guy standing beside me and instinctually did what he asked as I ponder on why I even dragged this creep along with me.

I wrinkled my eyebrows.

What was I thinking earlier again before Sensei tried to playfully provoke me? I can't ever seem to recall. All I can remember is that vauge feeling of embarrassment and wanting to slap this creep on the face.

Argh, this is irritating!

"Come and follow me three steps behind." I said in a firm tone that implies no argument before walking forward whilst retaining a sideway glance to check if the creep will actually follow my order or not.

I heard him whisper, "How tyrannical." from behind me before his legs finally moved, following at the back with a disgruntled expression.

We walked in relative silence as the street lights all began illuminating simultaneously.

It is a moonless night and the sky seems covered in dark clouds as the surroundings felt entirely stale.

Like we're in the eye of the storm.

Only the sound of passing vehicles as well as the faint sounds of water flowing through the nearby Hanami river have prevented the surroundings from becoming entirely silent. We two are the only people around walking on this particular street which made it kind of eerie but it seems like Hikio wouldn't bat an eye even if the whole world turn completely dark and silent.

I sneak a glance back and found him still following me with that undecipherable dead-eyed expression of his.

What a mysterious fellow.

Even back at our freshman years, this guy has mostly kept to himself, rarely interacting with anyone aside from that grey haired fattie from 2C.

His looks and academic scores could be considered above average and at one point I even considered recruiting him in my clique but his nasty dead eyed expressions and reclusive nature greatly lowers his charisma and presence, making him a boring and easily forgettable person.

At first I merely thought that he's just suffering from a prolonged case of chuunibyou since victims of that disease thinks that acting aloof and lonesome is cool hence I quickly lose interest and eventually forgot about his whole existence altogether.

It all change however due to one incident last year wherin a famous bully from another class fell off the roof and died. The guy was widely known as a delinquent which likes to bully weak and introverted students.

The incident took us all by surprise.

I was at the school grounds at that time when a sudden 'splat' have caught our attention. When we realized that a student had fell off and got splattered on the concrete, everyone were instantly horrified and the whole crowd descended into a mass of hysteria. I too wanted to avert my eyes from that gruesome sight and that's when I had caught a glimpse of Hikio standing right there beside me.

Even to this day, I still couldn't forget the way his eyes look back then.

No surprise.

No disgust.

No remorse.

It was a stare devoid of any empathy and ladened with—

—Madness.

Pure unadulterated madness that seems to devour anything it looks upon.

Normally his eyes looks like its dead and rotting yet at that time, I could've sworn those pair of black orbs seems as if it truly came alive.

...And his eyes was laughing—

_Shiver._

—Laughing hysterically at the misfortune that befell upon the bully whom fell off the roof.

His face and behavior looks completely apathetic, akin to a person detached and wasn't bothered by all the commotion happening around him yet his eyes...

The intensity of his eyes back then as it look directly to the bloodied remains of the dead student entirely sent spine chilling shivers all over my body.

No normal person even if their suffering from a severe case of eight-grade syndrome could have such an eyes and remained thoroughly unfazed in the face of such a macabre incident.

No one.

—_Not unless they are not normal to begin with._

This made me realized that there's something fundamentally wrong about this dead-eyed reclusive classmate of mine.

His eyes from back then was full of '**wickedness**' (凶 - **Kyou**) like he's some sort of '**villain**' (凶 - **Kyou**) and this impression strongly got ingrained into my subconsciousness hence after that incident, I began referring to him as '**Hikki Kyou**' which then eventually shortened into '**Hikio**' since I can't seem to ever recall his full name.

"...ey Miura our ba..."

Normally I could easily see through a person's facade.

"...ool, hey can't you hea..."

However, I can't seem to do that in Hikio's case.

"..eez, she's not listeni..."

And that makes me wary of h—

"—ura Yumiko!"

"What!?"

Hearing my first name instantly kick my instincts into action to locate the one whom had brazenly used it and my eyes landed upon a bewildered looking guy with eyes as dead as a rotten fish looking back at me.

I blinked.

"...Finally back to the world of the living eh? Geez what were you thinking so deeply about anyway?"

I inadvertently tilted my head, still somewhat dazed.

"I was thinking about you." I simply answered offhandedly.

Silence.

Oh.

...Wait.

W-What did I just say again?

It took awhile for my brain to return to its full operating prowess and when it did, I just then realized how my comment can be easily mistaken and misinterpreted.

...Ah, so embarrassing.

Judging from the stunned look on the creep's face, I'm sure Hikio's already having wrong ideas so I swiftly stated,

"I-Its not what you think! I was just thinking how much of a creep you are so don't assume that I'm i-interested in you or something okay?"

Silence.

I tried to look as mad as possible but the guy just simply remained stunned and still didn't show any new reactions at all.

I furrowed my brows.

What the heck, what's wrong with him? Did his mind go bonkers or something?

Hey creep, at least say something will you!

I tried conveying my dissatisfaction through my eyes and after ten seconds, Hikio finally seemed to have get it for he took a single step back and gave me this look of sheer disbelief.

"Wow, just...wow. A real life tsundere is here. T-That was the most downright tsundere line I have ever heard from a real girl ever say to me."

I glowered at him before quickly smacking one of his shoulders.

"Ow—What was that for?" Hikio confusingly asked while touching the area that I hit.

I crossed my arms.

"Hmph, that's what you get for making fun of me," I scoffed before adding, "Call me tsundere again and you might see how much of a 'Tsun Tsun' I can really be."

Hikio looked mildly surprised for a second before he let out an amused chuckle.

"You knew the meaning of that? Now this is somewhat surprising."

I sneered at his rude comment and retorted,

"What? Are you expecting that I act like some stereotypical bimbo that didn't know a thing about anime culture? Hah! I've often heard those otakus call me a tsundere behind my back and even some of mainstream medias have also been integrating anime stuffs into their shows and musics so even a 'normie' like me will get curious and search up its meaning on the net."

I didn't wait for his answer and simply shrugged my shoulders before walking forward once again. I could feel Hikio's pointed stare from behind my back before he too began following me once again.

I thought that silence would return once more but surprisingly, the creep broke it just after the half a minute mark and initiated a conversation.

"So you think of yourself as a normie? Well what about the rest of us then, are we a joke to you? I'd say you're more like a 'Riajuu' if you ask me."

I raised one of my eyebrows, wondering why this recluse suddenly initiated a conversation with me but alas, I decided to humor him since I'm bored enough already.

"Fool, are you implying that you want me to explode then?"

Hah, I bet he didn't expect that I'm familiar with that otaku phrase too.

Go explode yourself **Kyoume! **(凶眼 - **wicked eyes**)

Hikio let out a faint snicker.

"Ahha, so you also knew that one huh? What more otaku lingo do you know?"

I clicked my tongue at this creep's sudden talkativeness yet my mind automatically began recalling those basic anime terms I've once researched in the past.

I gave him a sideway glare before saying, "Stop asking me silly questions or else I will go full 'yandere' on you."

"Ooh scary~ By the way where are we going to anyway?"

Silence.

His question made me halt swiftly into a full stop as I owlishly widened my eyes at this massive oversight of mine.

Indeed.

_Where do I want to go anyway?_

I told him to follow me earlier but it was an order I've given while I was dazed and couldn't think straight. I remember wanting to talk to him about that whole 'Service Club' thing but I easily forgotten about it once my mind began recalling that incident on our freshman years.

Argh, how stupid of me!

I usually am not this much of a scatterbrain so what's wrong with me today?

"Haaah," I let out as long sigh before touching my forehead as I concentrate on my next course of actions.

Hmm, what I need the most right now is to discuss with Hikio about the situation regarding that club Hiratsuka-sensei wants me to join and to do that, what I require is a good place that we can converse freely.

A restaurant or a cafe.

Yes, that's where we next need to go and I know of a good place close by that's only a few blocks away from here. I instantly told Hikio what I've decided but he just gave me this weird skeptical look that seems to imply that he wanted to ask something but don't know how to say it.

I repeatedly tapped the soles of my shoe at the ground in an irritated manner before saying,

"What? You got some questions to ask me or something?"

Kami, I hate indecisive people.

Luckily for Hikio, it seems like he quickly made up his mind. He slinged his arm up his shoulder and anchored his right hand onto his nape before asking,

"...Do you have some money?"

I wrinkled my brows in confusion.

Money?

Sure I do, its in my wallet right inside my ba—

Color instantly drained from my face as a sudden realization hit me.

—Holy crap!

I suddenly felt a very cold chilling sensation as I've finally noticed the disappearance of an essential item that I was supposed to hold onto in my hands.

M-My school bag!!

I just now remembered that I've left it at Hiratsuka's office since she suddenly dragged me towards the Service Club all of a sudden and I in the very same manner had also dragged Hikio without much of a warning, hence we now both ended up forgetting our own bags back at school.

T-This is the worst.

"Our bags! Hikio why didn't you reminded me of it back when we were still near the school!?" I tried to complain but he just scratched his head while sporting a helpless expression.

"I did. I even tried several times but you we're completely out of it and wouldn't digest anything I say."

Crap.

Its a bad habit of mine to ignore my surroundings whenever I think deeply into things. I can't really blame Hikio for not trying hard enough to woke me since I know how intimidating I could be, plus what good would blaming him do? Its not like it would change anything at all.

What to do!? What now? Is the gates still open at this hour? What will I do if I didn't get my bag? I have no money with me! I can't use the train! How will I get home? Whattodoholycrudwhat—

—Touch.

A gentle sensation instantly halted my descent into a total meltdown as my attention got completely caught by a pair of male hands which suddenly landed upon my shoulders.

Normally I wouldn't tolerate this kind of invasion to my personal space but I'm far too distress at the moment and my defenses are down and w-what is Hikio doing anyway? Why does he intend to do, suddenly grabbing my shoulders like these? From his position...d-don't tell me he plan to k—

"—Calm down."

Hikio's evenly composed voice interposed all my jumbled wayward thoughts and before I could even think of new ones he added, "Relax...yes that's it...stop overthinking...now try breathing in and out a couple of times."

My current mind's a complete mess but Hikio's commanding tone had made me instinctively follow his advice and so I began inhaling then exhaling for several minutes while trying hard not to think of our current dilemma.

Silence.

...Surprisingly it worked.

Sure I was still panicking inside but its not to the point I can't think straight anymore. He finally let go of my shoulders and asked,

"You okay now?"

I nodded then asked,

"So what are we going to do?"

Hikio didn't instantly responded but simply crossed his arms then placed a hand on his jaw.

"We are obviously going back but we first need to inform the security since the main gates and all of the rooms are probably locked already at this point. We can't just sneak in without permission since we need the keys and there are a lot of CCTV so we really can't just trespass since our actions will be recorded in the video feed."

"Yeah, good point. I don't want to risk it as well so its better to come clean ask the guards to help us."

"Our problem now though is how to contact any of the staff or guards inside the campus. We could try yelling at the gates like complete morons but I'd like to use that as a last resort."

He remained still like that for a moment before his eyes finally moved and focused onto my jacket's pocket.

"You still brought your cellphone along right? I don't think you have any of the guards contacts but did you have the number of Hiratsuka-sensei or any of our teachers? Some might still be at school at this time so we can ask them for help."

I instantly felt hope but then it was just as easily snuff out since I also remembered that my cellphone had already ran out of charge.

"W-Well I did have some of our teacher's number but sadly my cell is already out of power." I shook my head in dismay.

I'm a heavy phone user so its a norm for me to ran out of power even before school ended. I have a secondary phone but telling Hikio that is pretty much moot since its turned off and I also left it inside my bag.

"Do you remember Hiratsuka-sensei or any of the faculty staff's number then? I also left my phone at my bag but we can use a payphone to contact them instead."

I once again regretfully shook my head.

"No I don't. I have Sensei's number but I didn't memorized it—" An idea suddenly came into my mind so I added, "—But I know Hayato's! I could try calling him if he knew any of the staff's number."

Hikio simply nodded and so we both began looking around for a pay phone booth. The task prove to be much more challenging due to the rapid rise of cellphone users which in turn cut the number of phone booths across town.

By the time we finally found one, it was already 7:43 pm and the booth is located near Isobe Park which is almost two kilometers away from school.

"Ah mou! Who's bright idea it is again that we find a phonebooth? Crud, If we use this search effort in returning instead then we probably are back in campus by now." I frustratingly complained while forcefully putting in the few coins Hikio gave me into the booth's coin socket before dialing up Hayato's number.

"Aren't you the one who suggested calling Hayama?"

"Yeah, but you're the fool who wanted to call the security and complicate things. I on the other hand, am just completely fine yelling like a complete utter moron at the school gates." I retorted while waiting for the call to connect.

Hikio made a conflicted expression before his shoulders sagged and faced at me with an sarcastic look.

"Hai Hai, Milady's absolutely right. This servant is clearly wrong and had realized the error of his ways."

I pouted.

I was about to chide him for his sarcastic remark but my attention was grabbed by Hayato's soothing voice asking, "Hello, who is this?" as it entered my ears.

"Hayato its me! I'm calling from a phonebooth since I can't use my phone right now."

"...Yumiko? What happened to your cellphone?"

I curtly sighed.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you about it next monday. Anyways my time is limited since I'm using a pay phone so I can't talk to you much but can you do me a favor please?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

A happy smile inadvertently curved up my lips.

As expected of my dear sweet Hayato.

"Thanks you're a lifesaver. You see I left my bag back at Sensei's office earlier so can I ask you to call her so that Hiratsuka-sensei can inform the guards to let us pass through so that we can grab our things?"

Hayato didn't instantly responded and paused for a moment.

"...We? So your not the only one who have forgotten something from school?"

Ah crap.

I didn't want to let Hayato know that Hikio's with me but I still ended up revealing it. For some reason, my intuition is telling me that there's some sort of weird thing going on between these two guys.

Hayato might've think he hid it well but I could still sense his wariness whenever he's interacting with Hikio.

"Yumiko? Are you still there?"

Oops, my bad habit almost got me again. Good thing Hayato woke me before I dive in too deeply with my thoughts.

"Uh yeah, I'm still here," I then paused to think as to whether to tell the truth or not but in the end since I've got nothing to hide nor be ashamed about, I still decided to reveal that the fool is together with me.

"Hikio's also here with me and he left his bag at school as well. Oh! he also said that he'll owe you one if you decide to help us." I coyly answered as I heard the fool say _'Hey stop sprouting lies! I didn't say that at all.'_ from outside of the booth.

Hayato chuckled in good humor.

"Haha, I highly doubt Hikigaya will ever say something like that but anyways, sure I'll contact Hiratsuka-sensei. So all I need to do is to ask her if she can call up the security to let you guys pass through...is that enough?"

"Yes~ Thanks a ton! I'll surely repa—beeeep"

Ah crud, the lines already dead since the pay phone's finally ran out of credits. Oh well, its fine since I've already conveyed to Hayato what I've wanted and the only thing left now is to trek back at school.

"Did Hayama agree?" The fool asked the instant I came out of the booth.

I simply nodded in response.

"Guess our only option now is to return back and hope for the best," Hikio said before looking up and raising his hand as if he's catching something from the sky.

"Looks like rain is about to fall too so we'd better hurry."

I also looked up and also felt a few minuscule droplets of water hit my face.

"Great. When it rains, it pours—" I then suddenly felt the need to slap myself. "—and I just hope I didn't jinx it by saying that line."

With perfect timing as if to mock me, lighting suddenly flashed which then followed by a loud crash of thunder echoing at a distance and Hikio snorted and shot me an accusing look.

Drizzle. Drizzle.

I pouted then heaved a sigh before reluctantly turning around and began trotting back along the direction of Sobou High.

My feet's aching and my stomach's empty, I left my bag at school and its almost raining, but I have a this odd feeling that this '**days**' ( 日 - **Hi** ) of '**badluck**' ( 凶 - **Kyou** ) are only just beginning.

"Ah mou, Hikyou's due to Hikio!"

"Ah, what a bad wicked pun."

~ **0** ~

**A/N**: My target word count per chapter are around 2 to 3K words so I had to cut it at this point since its getting too long already. I've hope I've managed to convey the interactions between these two naturally but if not—

—Oh well.

Shrugs.

This is just my first fic and I didn't expect to become a master writer that easily.

Thanks for reading~


	4. Chapter IV

**— Beneath the Fire and Ice —**

\- Chapter IV -

— [ **Yumiko Miura / Mihama Ward Area **] —

~o~

"Ahh mou! this is officially by far the worst day of my life!" I indignantly swore as Hikio and I quickly ran up the slope after being caught right in the middle of a torrential rain that poured down all of a sudden.

Initially we thought the drizzle would remain as it is for at least half an hour before gradually worsening into a downpour thus we decided to proceed along our plan to head back in school, yet our predictions were entirely mistaken when the rain abruptly fell hard when we are just about only at the halfway point of our return trip.

The rain slowly washed my makeup off as water sips through my jacket and into my uniform, making me feel a little bit colder despite the arduous task I'm doing right now.

I frantically looked around, hoping to find a place we can use as a refuge but alas, this street's mostly filled with high-walled residential houses and sakura trees but the latter hardly provides any sort of cover at all so we really can't stay under one for far too long.

Goddangit!

I internally cursed as I swept off the raindrops that abruptly hit my eyes which partially impaired my vision but then I felt that my shoe got suddenly tripped onto something and—

—Clash!

The very next thing I knew, I was already down at the ground.

I frustratingly hissed.

Great, this day just keeps getting better and better.

I swiftly checked myself and found that my skirts all entirely dirtied now and I could already see the puddle underneath me having a streak of re—_What!?_

I quickly followed the red trail towards its source and discovered that my right knee has a gash that is bleeding profusely. Color instantly drained from my face as my brain finally registered the stinging pain due to the wound.

Holy mother of santa!

All my sensations have suddenly been overtaken by an acute excruciating pain as a river of blood continually flows out of my knee. I tried standing up but my strength frustratingly gave away and thus, I once again fell right back down on the ground.

Goddangit!

W-Why is this happening to me?

I almost let out a litany of curses when a voice suddenly interrupted my intentions.

"Stay still."

A black haired figure knelt down beside me and pulled something out of his pockets. I looked up and see Hikio scrutinizing the gash on my knee for a second before moving his arms and tying a handkerchief around the wound.

I blinked.

I'm drenched, cold, wounded, broke and downright famished but for some inexplicable reason, I suddenly felt this urge to laugh out loud due to the ridiculousness of this whole situation.

Ah, I must be slowly going insane.

We surely must have look absolutely comical at this moment.

Just imagine, a boy and a wounded girl, fully drenched in the middle of the street while stuck right under the downpour of a heavy rain.

Seriously what is this, some kind of cheap poorly written j-melodrama?

The only thing missing now is some overly dramatic lines and the male lead piggy-backing the wounded heroine to a place where they can do some horizontal tangos and it would be the perfect example of a cringe inducing low budget chick flick.

Seriously, kill me now.

End this misery already.

"This should help the bleeding for now but we really ought to find a good cover in this rain." Hikio said after helping me stood up and slowly guided me towards the nearest tree.

"Can you still walk?" He asked before giving my wounded knee a pointed look.

I made a conflicted expression before feebly nodding.

Hikio still gave me an unsure look before sighing aloud and cranking an arm up his neck. He then pointed a finger at a distance and said, "I remember there's a bus stop over in that direction. Let's go there for cover instead since hiding under this tree really isn't covering us from the rain at all."

I squinted my eyes towards the area he's been pointing at and see a spot that indeed looks to be a bus stop. It looks only just a few blocks away and I estimated that we'll reach it in about a minutes or so even in a walking pace.

"Great, I'm gonna get wet again." I muttered in annoyance and out on the corner of my eye found Hikio staring weirdly at me.

Perhaps because his stare had somewhat creeped me out so I decided to ask him why he's looking at me like that but the weirdo just looked away and cast out a blatant fake cough.

"N-Nothing...anyways, are you really okay walking?"

I began to feel irritated of his apprehension.

"I'm wounded not disabled. Stop treating me like I'm a fragile thing. Geez, that bus stop is only a few blocks away so I think I could at least endure walking that far." He still doesn't look entirely convinced so I mockingly added, "What, are you offering to carry me instead?"

He quickly shook his head.

"H-Haha, no I'll pass. You look like you'll bite my head off if I even accidentally touch you inappropriately."

I snorted at his lame response as I gave this weirdo an analytical look.

Hayato would probably confidently offer to princess-carry instead in this situation. Ah, it such a shame that my prince isn't around when I needed him here. Its only this creep I'm forced to rely onto...b-but I guess this weirdo isn't so bad as I once thought.

Initially I was skeptical about this guy's overall ability since I've seen how socially inept he is but to my surprise, this seemingly reclusive classmate of mine is unexpectedly reliable at the most crucial times.

The way he can diffuse my ire and make me calm with just a few words are totally shocking, like as if he knew the perfect time to say the right words.

...He's still a creep though.

I shoot Hikio a pointed look before stating, "Hmph, well at least you're not like those green minded boys who jump at the slimmest chance to cop a feel. Anyways, enough chatter let's just go now okay?"

Hikio simply shrugged as the two of us finally leave the cover of the sakura tree. The wound on my knee has once again began aching as I limp onwards with difficult steps.

C-Crap, I think I might have underestimated the severity of my wound for my knee suddenly feels like its about to snap in two.

Fricking Arse!

I think I'm about to fall once again but then—

"—Hold on."

Something soft and warm suddenly grasped my left hand.

I looked ahead and see Hikio pulling me along as he stride in front of me while shielding me from the onset of rain. I felt a slight fluster due to the entanglement of our hands but his placid expression as he sprint forward without even looking back at me had somehow settled the beats that suddenly spiked deep within my chest.

Really, what a surprising guy.

Without me becoming aware of it, my cold fingers began to seek the warmth that was enveloping it as I grasped his hand even more tightly.

— [ **Hikigaya Hachiman / Bus Stop** ] —

~o~

It took us a couple of minutes to finally reach the bus terminal and were both fully drenched by the time we have arrived. I finally let go of Miura's hand and swiftly sat on one of the seats available before beginning to settle my panting breaths.

I observed her doing the same as she sat on a seat that is at arms-length away from the one I picked. To my surprise, something began to aroused in between my pants as I silently watch her rinse the water off her hair and exhale a visible air out of her lips.

Perhaps its because of the permless and makeup free look, but her current appearance gives me an entirely new refreshing vibe that's entirely different from the sharp and dominating allure which she usually sports.

"I wonder what time it is now." I asked after reluctantly moving my eyes away and shifting my sight into the road ahead.

"Probably somewhere around eight pm?" Miura responded in an unsure tone before adding, "It was around seven forty when I called Hayato earlier."

And thus the conversation swiftly ends.

Silence.

Sigh.

Whatever, I'm too tired to talk anyway.

I simply just closed my eyes then breathe out slowly in an effort to relax myself then began assessing our situation.

With the way things have devolved, its pretty obvious that insisting on going back to school now to fetch our bags are going to be a lot more harder especially for the wounded girl sitting on my right. Her current condition wouldn't permit her to travel long distances due to the wound on her knee and not to mention this bad weather would greatly hamper our efforts.

Thus our only option now is for me to go by myself and let Miura rest and wait here at this stop while I fetch our bags back. However I'm reluctant about this option since I really don't want to scamper against this bad weather anymore and leave a wounded girl alone here to fend for herself in case someone with ill intentions decides to approach her.

I combed my wet bangs up in annoyance.

Hmm, what to do, what to do...

Our main problem lies on the fact that we both doesn't have any money on us to pay for the ride back on our houses. However if I exclude the cash then there's really no point in getting our bags back at this time anymore. We can just try going back at school again tomorrow instead when the weather is better and we're far more prepared unlike now.

Its not like our bags would be lost anyway even if we don't get it tonight since the school's security is pretty solid.

"Hey I've been thinking," I cautiously started then paused to wait for Miura to focus and turn her head at me before continuing, "How about we postpone getting our bags for tomorrow instead?"

Miura's expression swiftly soured the moment I finished my question. I knew she's about to lash out at me, probably will proclaim that I'm a goddamn fool or something so before she could even build up her steam, I quickly raised my palms and interjected, "Wait! Hear me out first okay?"

My adam's apple took a dip as I face the direct sharp eyes of our resident class Queen. It felt like I was being stared at by somekind of predator which is quite funny since her current appearance looks anything but menacing.

Miura's eyes are telling me to proceed along so I heedfully said, "Its already late and its raining hard plus your knee is wounded. I don't think its optimal for us to insist on going back to fetch our bags anymore in this situation, so how about we do it tomorrow instead? Sure, there's no classes tomorrow since its Saturday but I'm sure there's still some guards working to help us open the doors if we just explain it properly."

Miura's eyes narrowed as she placed a thumb at the base of her chin and remained still at that posture for about a minute before asking, "Well it sounds reasonable but how do we get home if we don't get our bags then?"

Ahha, finally the question I desperately wanted to hear.

I lopsidedly smirked before confidently stating a single word—

"—Taxi."

Silence.

It felt like the constant pitter-patter of the rain as it hit the stop's roof have suddenly became so loud in this few minutes that just passed by.

My smirk began cramping as awkwardness permeates the air.

The look she's giving me now make me feel as if I said something really retarded just now.

_Oi Milady, say something will ya!?_

I think its a good suggestion, but why is she acting as if I suddenly said the most stupidest thing in the world.

Finally after three minutes of pure awkwardness, Miura came out of her stupor.

She gave me a dismayed look before facepalming herself and drew out a long sigh.

"I also thought of riding a taxi home, but I live in Hanamigawa-ku so the fare would definitely cost a lot. I already spent all my allowance for this week and the emergency savings stored at my room would definitely not be enough to cover the cost. Also my mom's usually returning from work around midnight so there would be no one else I can ask for money even if I return home at this time."

Silence.

...Oh.

Well that's a bummer.

I guess I have to think of a new plan now...although will this really be useless? Riding a taxi might not be possible for Miura but I reside in Makuhari Baytown Area, so it'll only take me at most fifteen minutes if I ride a taxi home from here.

Money's also not an issue since I saved some in my place.

Hmm, I sense an opportunity.

The gears in my brain starts turning.

What if...What if Miura instead come along with me when I take a taxi ride home? Letting someone whom is close to that bastard in my place might prove to be a risky endeavour since she might notice something but the benefits I can gain from this can offset the potential dangers I might incur.

Initially I thought that being acquainted with this haughty girl might prove to be hazardous since she's infatuated with one of my enemies but now that I think about it, there's no one better I can use as a 'mole' than her.

This Queen might be the perfect chess piece to counter that annoying spy that's been plauging my highschool life.

The only inhibitions I have is that this powerful piece is going to be a lot way more harder to convert in joining my side.

However the greater the risk there is, the better the gains and I've always been a daring gambler.

I smirked.

Helping Miura with this small problem would be the start of it all. She could come along with me to my apartment and then afterwards, I can just give her the money for the taxi ride back on her house.

I bet its only a few yen's worth anyway.

I also have a first-aid kit back home so I could change that makeshift bandage I made earlier into a proper dressing.

Women highly values the smoothness of their skin so Miura would at least feel some sort of rapport if I show some concern on her wound.

I could also cook something for her while I'm at it since I'm sure she's pretty hungry by now.

These actions might seems so irrelevant but influencing someone starts on these small inconsequential things.

Its basic manipulation 101.

I only have to prevent Miura from accidentally entering my room where I store all the important stuffs. I've also left some files in the living room but I can just put it on the spare room easily.

Good thing this all happened a week before that wayward sister of mine finally comes back in Japan since I don't know how I'll explain this all to her.

Inadvertently the muscles around my face began to loosen at the mere thought of my sister, my sole partner in crime and the only one whom I truly considers family in this harsh cruel world.

I can't wait for her to come back for her arrival would be the herald of the demise of all those people whom have ruined and stole everything that once been precious in my life.

I can't wait.

Soon...very soon.

The noose is already starting to tighten yet those imbeciles still hasn't notice a damn thing and once the second phase of the plan finally begins, then it would be all too late...

I will finally taste vengeance as everyone will burn at the fires of my sweet revenge.

But for now all I can do is patiently wait.

Bide my time, and hold out hope.

~o~

**A/N : **You won't see me coming~ Till I strike! Ehem Ehem, ahh enough of this nonsense.

I will try to update once a week most around Fridays.

Thanks for reading~


	5. Chapter V

— **Beneath the Fire and Ice** —

\- Chapter V -

-

— [ **Yukino Yukinoshita / Houston Texas **] —

~o~

An exasperated sigh almost came out of my mouth but luckily, I managed to hold it in as a familiar black porsche slowly came into a stop in front of my apartment complex the instant I came out of the building. I had the inkling suspicion that the car's owner have been staking out the area for his timings entirely too perfect.

_What does this guy want? _

The car's door briefly then opened before a blond middle aged man came out with a smile and waves his hand at me.

I gave him a pointed look. "...Mr. Blake what a surprise, what are you doing here? Is there some sort of problem?" A mix of anxiety got into my voice as I pulled along my suitcase towards the luxury car.

The businessman simply shook his head as he closed the vehicle's door and made a gesture as if asking for my baggage.

"No don't worry Miss Yukino, everything's fine. I just thought that since this is your last day here in the States then I decided to accompany you along till the time you board your flight back in Japan."

"You really shouldn't have Mr. Blake, I'm sure you are busy enough as it is and I can just ride a cab to the airport."

"Nonsense!" He loudly exclaimed with an exaggerated and overly excited hand gestures which made me recoil a bit. "Its the least I can do for my benefactor. With your 'aid' my chance of breaking into the Japanese finance industry has risen exponentially so take this as a sign of 'goodwill' from me."

A sudden twinge pricked my chest.

Seeing this man's pleased and relieved expression, I was once again reminded how awful and revolting person I had become.

If someone told me in the past that I would do all sorts of cutthroat and backstabbing dealings in the future then my younger naive self would surely pout or cry in denial.

Nevertheless, that crybaby is no more. I've long lost that innocence ever since that accident ten years ago. This is the path I've chosen and I will tread it no matter how murky and sordid the future will become—

A memory of a dead-eyed boy glaring at me flashed into my mind.

—_For this is my only path towards redemption._

My face regained its usual mien as all my inner inhibitions and guilt seeps out my body.

There's no more turning back.

The die has been cast and its already far too late to rectify anything at this point.

My only option now is to move forward and prepare myself for the upcoming storm.

A seemingly cordial smile formed onto my lips. I'm not particularly fond of this act of 'smiling' per se, but here in the business world, I know for a fact that a good smile can sometimes help open up some rare opportunities thus I've been practicing in front of the mirror for at least more than a thousand times already.

Hopefully this man won't notice how much of a sham I'm sporting right this instant.

Now then, let's see what this man really want.

"Well Mr. Blake if you insist then I'll gladly accept this goodwill of yours, thank you very much." I politely bowed before letting him put my suitcase inside the Porsche's back trunk. I then walked towards the car's frontal left side and sat along the passenger's seat before strapping the seatbelt across my body.

This blond local also got inside the drivers seat not a moment later before finally igniting the engine as we began our journey towards George Bush Intercontinental Airport.

I let my eyes roamed around the Porsche's interior.

This luxury car seems to be relatively new and the air's been entirely filled with the scent of air-freshener. The radio's turned on and playing some local news station but Mr. Blake abruptly turned it off as he initiated a conversation.

The first fifteen minutes of the ride easily passed by with nothing but simple small talks. We merely conversed on light chatter without tackling business nor any political related topics. Nonetheless, as the time hit the thirty minute mark, the conversation gradually dies down and I mostly spent the succeeding minutes looking out of the window and enjoying the passing sceneries.

Oh, how time flies.

I've been here in America for more than a year already but I realized just now that I've never really had the free time to truly enjoy what this foreign land has to offer. I suppose its kind of expected given that most of the time I was either busy due to my role as a foreign exchange student and my responsibilities as the 'envoy' of Yukinoshita Financial Group.

My entire stay can be surmised as boring but meaningful.

I didn't managed to make any 'real' school friends as expected but instead gained quite a number of business associates instead. My only gripe is that most of them are men and are more than twice my age.

I mentally sighed in lamentation.

Is this how my life's going to be in the future?

Surrounded by fake smiles, shallow facades and paper thin relationships.

I wonder where did it all go wrong?

_'They rejected us, mocked us and pretend as if we didn't exist. I'll let them all pay...each and everyone of them. With you by my side we can do anything! Yukino just you wait, I'm gonna force them to—_

I was jolted out of my reverie as the car came into a halt.

I moved my sight forward and noticed the streetlight outside turning red. Only the faint hums of the air conditioner can be heard inside the car and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mr. Blake rhythmically tapping his index finger at the steering wheel with a complex expression.

I returned my focus back on the streetlight and idly watched the countdown timer go down slowly.

Silence.

"Ehrm, Miss Yukino can I ask you something personal?"

I softly released a breath as I replied, "Sure, if its something I'm allowed to say then by all means, feel free to ask me anything."

The streetlight's timer finally reached zero and the light turned green. The car resumes its locomotion and Mr. Blake didn't instantly followed up with his inquiry but merely give me a sideway glance as if probing for something.

I didn't shy away from his sharp eyes and faced it with a confident facade of my own.

A curt smirk eventually formed in Mr. Blake's mouth as he finally turned his focus back into driving.

"I know that its none of my business and I'm grateful for the intel you've been giving me but I can't help but be curious about your motivations, Miss Yukino." He evenly said without looking at me as he steered the car into an intersection.

I mentally smiled as I too turned my eyes forward.

It took thirty minutes of nonsensical chatter but alas, this guy's main agenda has finally come. I knew there's more to this trip than just a mere free ride. A multimillionaire wouldn't just waste his precious time to play chaperone without a deeper reason.

I imitated his sly expression as my lips also curved in a crescent shape. "Mr. Blake, would you believe me if I said that all my motives are nothing but a gesture of goodwill to my family's business?"

A rambunctious laugh instantly filled the car's interior.

"Hahaha, Goodwill you say? I'd say your mother and older sister will truly love this 'goodwill' of yours when they finally noticed the knife you secretly pointed on their backs."

I merely smiled enigmatically at his provocative words and responded, "Mr. Blake, let's say your ancestral house is burning. What do you think is the best solution...would you keep pouring water in it? or will you ask your neighbor for aid? or perhaps you will simply just let it burn to the ground, so that a new house will rise anew within its ashes?"

Silence.

A certain glint eventually shone in the eyes of Mr. Blake as it seemed he finally comprehended the real meaning behind my metaphor.

"If I ask you the same question then how will you respond Miss Yukino?" He coyly asked while sporting an astute expression.

I merely shrugged nonchalantly. "What solution do you think I'll choose?"

His coy smile then turned into a cheshire grin.

"Isn't it already obvious?"

His exhilaration entirely clashed with my indifference yet within our minds, I bet were thinking the very same thing.

"Indeed its already obvious."

I can already see the airport within a distance thus we finally reached our destination after a couple of minutes. Mr. Blake steered the vehicle into a stop on a free parking space and brought out my luggage from the back of his Porsche.

"Well here you go," Mr. Blake said after handing me my suitcase. "We only met six months ago but I truly feel as if you're already part of my family Miss Yukino. Give me a call on your next trip here in the US so that I can be your driver once again."

I chuckled at his joke and replied, "I'll keep it in mind. The next phase of our plan should be completed within in the next year of two so I'm expecting to come back here again around that time."

Mr. Blake nodded as he extended his left arm for a handshake and said, "Hopefully everything goes accordingly to plan and also, give my regards to EternalPlotter314. Tell him that I truly enjoy our Civ matches and hope we can play in person and not just online."

I clasped his hand with my right and simply nodded.

We then parted ways after that and I finally walked inside the airport after watching the black porsche fade into the distance.

I checked in with the airport personnel and proceeded with the rudimentary boarding procedures. My visa and baggage inspection went smoothly and all that's left for me to do is to patiently wait for my flight arrival so I moved and sat on one of the seats available in the waiting area.

I briefly glanced at my wristwatch.

The current time is 9:19 AM and there's still an hour left before the appointed departure time. I took out my smartphone and began reading an ebook. It was about ecomonics and I easily got lost myself into reading for thirty minutes.

I then let my eye rest for five minutes.

I was about to resume reading once again when the face of a certain fool flashed into my mind. After pondering silently for a minute, I finally decided to opened up my contacts and call a specific number.

I placed my phone right beside my right ear and listened to a female robotic voice say something in my native Japanese language.

"Beep, sorry your call cannot be—"

I pushed the stop button and squinted my eyes as I glare at the picture which was shown above that number.

"What is that idiot doing." I whispered to myself before scrolling down and calling another number which is a landline this time.

Thankfully the call connected this time but the line kept ringing even after twenty seconds have passed. I was about to hang up when someone finally answered on the other side. However to my surprise and confusion, instead of the toneless male voice I was expecting, what greeted me is—

"—U-Uhm, h-hello? who is this?"

A frown instantly etched onto my face.

_That's what I'd like to know as well._

...Who is this girl that picked up the phone?

I once again checked the number on the screen and was proven that I didn't get it wrong. The number I clicked is indeed the landline for my father's apartment in Chiba and only one person is using it at the moment.

"Uhm h-hello? hello?" The feminine voice on the opposite side stated dumbfoundedly and for some reason I felt a little bit of annoyance after hearing it.

"...Is Hachiman there?" I asked in a slightly more colder tone but the girl just idiotically repeated what I said.

"Hachiman?" The girl then paused for a second before exclaiming, "Oh you mean Hikio!"

Silence.

...H-Hikio?

"Uhm, I'm one of his classmates. Hikio's currently in the kitchen cooking something so just wait a bit, I'll tell him someone called."

The line went silent and my mind began to wander while waiting.

I've been exchanging calls and text with him pretty often but the fool never told me he got a girlfriend nor in fact a female acquaintance for that matter. I remembered his plan is to lay low and avoid attention so I highly doubt that girl just now is a sweetheart of his so perhaps they're just simply mere classmates after all?

However the current time back in Japan must be pretty late by now yet that girl is still loitering around the apartment and it seems they're the only ones around.

Just the two of them alone in the night and the idiot is even cooking for her, not to mention that endearing nickname she use earlier...

My line of thought was interrupted when finally a familiar male voice cautiously asked, "Who is this?" on the opposite side.

Silence.

"Hey," I firmly stated after a moment of hesitation.

"Y-Yukino! what a surprise, why did you use the landline to call me?" He asked in fluent english.

I easily understood his implied words which goes something along like, _'This telephone's bugged and they're monitoring every call so why are you still using it?' _

"My call cannot connect with your cellphone so I used this landline instead." I replied in english since he's also talking in it.

"Ah I see. I forgot that I'm charging my phone and its currently switched off, that's why your call didn't connect. Anyways, how are you doing? You're coming back here in Japan next week right?"

I was about to tell him of the fact that I'm already at the airport and only hours away from returning but then stopped myself for I suddenly have this wild idea of surprising him instead.

"Yes, I plan to head back there in Japan next weekend." I lied shamelessly and luckily the fool seemed to haven't notice anything amiss.

"Great. I'm already looking forward to the souvenirs you're bringing back for me."

I softly chuckled.

"What made you think that I bought you any?"

He let out an exaggerated fake gasp. "...No way, you didn't!?"

"What do you think?" I playfully challenged.

"I think that you're going to lose a lot of Hachi points if you forgotten my souvenirs."

I lightly snorted. "There's no use for those points anyway."

"Who says that it don't? If you managed to collect ten thousand Hachi points then you're entitled to one order that I'll follow just as long as what you ask me isn't completely asinine."

"Hmm, is that so? Well, how many Hachi points have I already accumulated then?"

"...Erhm, I'm not really keeping records you see."

I humorously sighed. "You're hopeless."

He only responded with a single amused laugh.

"You're cooking right? Don't let me keep you then. Father would totally go ballistic if that apartment go up in flames...oh and about that girl whom picked up the phone earlier..."

Silence.

"...What about her?"

The words that I wanted to say suddenly got stuck in my mouth.

"Yukino? You still there?"

For some reason I hesitated.

I didn't know why I suddenly felt this weird feeling but it then disappeared just as this sensation swiftly came without notice.

"Nevermind, its nothing." I replied before shaking my head. "Anyway, see you a week later."

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the airport holding a life size picture of you so that you can easily find me."

"Idiot. I'm hanging up now." I chuckled before pressing the stop button.

I glanced at my wristwatch and the time's only mere minutes away from my departure flight. I quickly stood up to head for the boarding station and the security personnel checked my tickets before letting me pass through.

I exhaled a nostalgic breath.

To think I'm only less than a day away from returning to my homeland. I've been away for almost two years now and the homesickness I've constantly kept at a bay all came crashing back in full force right at this moment.

It is said that the hardest part of the journey is the night before the end and I wholly agree on that adage for a slew of jumbled emotions suddenly hit me like a wave of tsunami.

I knew that far more harder trials and challenges would come in my way soon and my arrival would surely rock the boat that's been sailing peacefully all this time but alas despite all that, I still want to return.

Even if means being subjected again to the judging gazes of everyone.

Even if means seeing the disappointment and pity of my father.

Even if means facing once again the disdain of my mother.

Even if means challenging my impenetrable older sister.

I know deep inside that even if were not blood related, I can still expect a brother that will always be waiting for me and will be truly glad when I say that—

—_I've finally come home._

~ o ~

**A/N** : Thank you for reading.

I've left way too obvious hints in the past chapter so this development shouldn't came as a surprise. I don't think I've ever seen a fic before where 8man and Yukino being siblings so I kind of wanted to tackle that.

As to whether it will progress into something more romantic—

—Hehe, just patiently wait I guess?

If you have concerns, suggestions, death threats or anything that you want to be answered, feel free to PM me instead.


	6. Chapter VI

— **Beneath the Fire and Ice** —

\- Chapter VI -

-

— [ **Yumiko Miura / Makuhari Park Tower** ] —

~ o ~

Just what am I doing.

How did things end up this way?

My mind's in turmoil as I sit along the backseat of a cab as it speeds along the highway under the onslaught of a pouring rain. Sitting on the opposite end is Hikio, the mastermind behind this whole idea that I should instead come along with him back at his place.

Even now I didn't know why I actually agreed.

Normally I'm not this impulsive especially in regards to dubious situations but I guess all the sufferings I've experienced from these past hours may have somehow eroded my inherent vigilance.

When I heard the words, 'money' 'food' and 'home' from Hikio's mouth, my mind just short-circuited and I automatically agreed without considering all the possible risk and repercussions.

Argh, I'm such an idiot!

I should've at least show some reluctance first before agreeing!

This idiot must now be thinking I'm some kind of easy loose girl that will follow any guy to his place.

I exhaled a long breath as my eyebrows crumpled tightly.

...Oh well.

What's done is done.

Its not like I particularly care about his impression anyway. So what if he sees me as some sort of cheap slut? A lion doesn't concern itself with the opinions of sheeps.

As long as he isn't vocal about it then I really couldn't care less.

I shifted my focus outside in an effort to cool down my head but alas, it was to no avail for I could hardly see the passing sceneries at all.

Having no options left, I just idly glanced at the raindrops as it made crisscrossing streaks on the taxi's window. Following it as slides down the glass panel feels oddly captivating at first but my interest also began to wane just as my thoughts slowly derail on a more darker tracks.

God I hate this.

If only my phone has some power left on it.

I desperately need something right now to keep myself preoccupied.

Please, anything!

Being wholly idle like these made me feel as if I'm being strangled. All those bad memories I've deeply to buried within my mental cemetery have the tendency to come back alive whenever I'm left being idle like now.

_Come back here you useless girl, I'm still ain't done with ya!_

_Yumiko f-forgive me, I'm such a useless mother._

_There there, everything will be alright...as long as Yumi-chan stays by side then I'll make all your pain go awa—_

—I firmly closed my eyes for ten seconds before opening it again then turned my head sideways.

"...H-Hikio, is your place still far away?"

He lazily turned his head at me and observed my face for a second before scratching his head. "Uhh, yeah I guess?"

I crossed my arms underneath my chest as my glare locked onto him sharpy. "Hmph, I hope your relatives wouldn't mistook me as your girlfriend or something when we arrived."

Hikio shook his head as the corner of his mouth slightly curves upward in a self-depreciating manner. "Don't worry, I live alone so no one would misunderstand anything."

"Y-You live alone!?" My eyes widened owlishly before the arms that's folded underneath my chest instinctively shifted upwards and protected my bosom as I recoiled backwards with a scowl on my face.

"You better not be thinking of any weird ideas...I-I know self defense!"

A tense silence ensued for half a minute.

I blinked in utter confusion.

W-What's with this guy...why is he looking at me like I'm some sort of idiot. Hikio's exasperated look lasted for a minute before his palm landed onto his forehead as it slides down his face.

"Haah, why the heck would I do that? Do you think I'm stupid enough to try anything indecent to the Queen of our class? Your minions would flay me senseless so no fine thank you, I'm not that suicidal you know."

His blunt reasoning somehow alleviated my wariness but there's still something in his words that made me furrowed my brows.

"What minions? are you implying that I'm a manipulative bitch?"

Another moment of silence ensued.

An irate olive-green clashes with indolent ashen-grey.

Our wordless staring bout lasted for a minute with neither of us blinking in submission. I thought this standoff would last longer but one of Hikio's eyebrows finally rose after he blinked and sported a curious expression.

"...Miura, what made you irritated all of a sudden?"

I don't know what it is but there's just something in Hikio's voice that assuaged my ire. It made me think rationally as it finally dawned in me how unbecoming I was behaving just now.

I was inadvertently channeling my irritation onto him and it made me feel bad since it wasn't even his fault that I'm irritated in the first place.

"S-Sorry, I just don't like being idle like these. It frees my mind to wander on things I wanted to forget and I get annoyed easily because of it." I explained in a rueful tone of voice.

Maybe its because of the dim lighting but I could've sworn Hikio's eyes just now seemed to have aged considerably in an instant.

"Certainly it sucks to remember the things you desperately wanted to forget...if only there's a way to erase it all." He wearily muttered especially the latter parts which were almost whispered in a barely audible voice.

I clearly felt the mood within the taxi leaden just now.

While it isn't suffocating intrinsically, there's still this poignant ambience within the air. Hikio's currently giving off this gloomy vibe and I'm not into my usual conversance state either so no further conversation were exchange between us from this point on.

This stagnant mood lasted up until we reached our destination.

The first thing I did after the taxi stopped was to look out of the window and to say that I was utterly astonished would be an understatement.

Looking up the posh multi-storied tower complex looming outside, my confusion and wonderment for this reclusive antisocial classmate of mine has risen exponentially.

...Just who is this guy?

Hikio's living in this ultra high class condominium?

My god, the rent here at the very least must have cost around the upper five digits or more. For such a bland and unassuming guy to live in such an environment came truly as shocker for Hikio totally didn't give off an air that he came from a wealthy family at all.

"I'm going up my apartment to grab some money for the fare so just wait a bit."

I just incredulously nodded as my eyes followed Hikio leave the taxi before the nearby guard opened up an umbrella and escorted him inside the premises.

I waited for at least fifteen minutes inside the cab before he finally came back. Hikio quickly gave the taxi driver the money for the fare ride before handing me a body towel.

"Um here, to properly dry yourself off."

I just mumbled a silent thanks while still feeling a bit dazed before finally stepping out of the vehicle.

I let my eyes roam around the posh entrance before following Hikio inside the wide lobby. After passing the automated door, the security instantly attempted to stop me for a routinely inspection but Hikio interrupted the guard and stated, "She's with me, I can vouch for her so just give her the pass."

The security personnel didn't seemed to mind and just politely responded, "Yes sir." before handing me a card.

I inspected the rectangular object and the words 'Visitor Pass' was etched onto its front. It wasn't the usual cheap looking flimsy paper that's only been laminated but a premium looking card that seems to be even more luxurious than a credit card.

Whoa, if a mere visitor's card is this elegant then what's more are the interior of this place.

I inadvertently gulped before standing beside Hikio as we awaits in front of the elevator. About ten seconds later, another person joined us and I instinctively turned my head to the side as an older guy who seems to be a rock band musician stood by my left.

The man feels oddly familiar and it only took me a second to recognize his identity.

My eyes rounded like saucers as I was completely starstruck at the realization that I'm standing pretty close to a celebrity.

Yukihiro!

The drummer of L'arc-en-Ciel!

It took all my willpower to simply resist squealing and going into fangirl mode.

W-Wh-Why is a member of my favorite band here?

Don't tell me he lives in this condominium as well!?

Yukihiro-sama must have noticed me staring for he then turned his head towards our direction.

Kyaaa! Our eyes made a direct connection and my idol's expression lightened as a charming smile came onto his face.

"Yo Hikkiman, you going up as well?"

Silence.

...What?

Who's this Hikkiman? Somehow this name really reminds me of—_No effin way!_

I rapidly turned my head back to my right but Hikio just stood there as he gave my idol a casual glance as if he's merely seeing an ordinary guy.

"Oh Yukihiro-san, haven't seen you in awhile, long time no see."

W-What's going on.

Do they know each other?

"Ahha yeah, I was busy in Tokyo with my band gigs, that's why I haven't been around here lately."

Hikio only muttered, "Is that so?" before a 'ping' sound rang which then followed by the elevator's door automatically opening.

Only the three of us boarded the cramped space and I was situated right at the center in between the two of them. Yukihiro-sama being closest to the navigation panel pressed the button with a '15' on it and the door finally closed before the digital counter above began blinking as we ascended each floor.

No one talk up until we passed the fifth floor but the brief respite was broken when Yukihiro-sama opened his shoulder bag and pulled out something from within.

"Oh right, Hikkiman you can have these," My idol said before handing Hikio a flat square-like object. "Its my band's latest album. This is one of the few leftovers from our meet and greet earlier this day. I knew me and the guys can sometimes be loud whenever we're having sessions so take this as a form of apology—"

"—Yukihiro-san its fine," Hikio hastily interjected before adding, "The sound insulation of the rooms are superb so I didn't really heard anything at all."

I felt as if blood spew out my mouth the moment this idiot refused the gift from my idol.

W-Wh-What the frick!? He's rejecting it!?

That album is one of a kind you know?

A limited edition that's personally signed you know!?

I also wanted to buy one but alas, it was already sold out by the time I saved up the money to buy one.

Arrgh! I so want to weep and cry!

Why is the world so unfair?

I lowered my head while bitterly mumbling, "Go explode Hikidiot!" but then I heard Yukihiro-sama say, "Oh come'on don't sweat it man. Just keep it for yourself...or if you want, you can also give it to your sweetheart here so that you can earn yourself some brownie points. Who knows, you might get lucky and she might do something for you back as a show of 'appreciation' if you know what I mean, hehehe."

S-Sweetheart!?

That totally made me raise my head and found Yukihiro-sama winking suggestively at me.

I was about to correct his misunderstanding but then the door finally opened and this famous drummer instantly got out fast after shoving the album directly onto Hikio's chest.

He once again playfully winked before doing a two fingered salute as he twirled around then skips forward without waiting for us.

Silence.

I must have look absolutely dumbfounded right now but Hikio just shrugged nonchalantly before also stepping out of the elevator.

I followed him a step behind and we passed by some numerous doors before stopping at a particular door that hasn't got a nameplate on it.

Odd.

I thought in the back of my mind.

The other rooms have plates like 15-01, 15-02, 15-03 and so on but how come only his door got nothing in it? Judging by the rooms adjacent to him, his should be '15-06' but this door is spotless and it seemed to be the only one in this floor that got no nameplate on it.

Hikio inserted a key on the knob before inputting some passcode on the digital lock panel on the side. He typed it so fast that I didn't have time to recall anything.

There was a single 'beep' sound before Hikio turned the knob and pushed the door open. He then turned his body back at me and sidestepped to give a way for me.

"Please do come in."

I cautiously entered and almost forgot to take my shoes off for I was wholly busy gawking at everything. Luckily I managed to retain a vestige of my common sense at the last second thus I was spared from incurring such social blunder.

After properly placing my shoes at the shoe-rack on the entrance, I finally stepped inside the apartment's main area.

The interior looks elegant as I expected with its modern minimalist design. It was a spacious 3LDK apartment that only the rich and affluent could afford. Right from the entry point I discerned three rooms and further down along the spacious hallway were the ambient lighted living room and a dining room.

Frick.

This is so surreal since the classmate that I've always looked down upon actually is truly living the rich life.

Its shameful but I admit, I do feel kind of envious.

My parents may have once been an upper middle-class but we still couldn't afford this kind of luxury even back then at my family's heyday.

"Uhh, let's properly change the dressing of your wound first," Hikio heedfully stated before continuing, "Just sit there on the sofa. I'm gonna fetch my first aid kit so wait here in the living room okay?"

I vaguely nodded and mumbled a hazy thanks before perfunctorily moving my body towards the living room. Since my clothes are still damp, I decided to act as a courteous guest and spread the towel he had given me earlier on the sofa so that the furniture wouldn't be dirtied when I sit on it.

Hikio returned in less than half a minute later holding a medical kit on his left hand. My eyes followed his every movement as he walks right in front of me and without any sort of warning, bends down on one knee.

I swiftly placed my hands in between my thighs right in front my crotch area after squeezing it along with the folds of my skirt so that he wouldn't see anything inappropriate.

His posture reminds me of those men whose about to propose to their lovers but instead of a box with a ring, what's he's holding is a roll of bandage.

"...Just to be clear, you ain't gonna propose all of a sudden right?" I said in a half joking, half serious manner.

He slightly smirked and inserted a finger on the hole of the bandage roll before spinning it around a couple of times. "Yeah, I think this ring is too big for you Milady."

I tilted my head curiously. "Why do you keep calling me 'Milady' you think you're some kind of a knight or something?"

Hikio didn't immediately respond but merely gave this faraway look as if he's reminiscing about something.

"Perhaps I do think of myself as a one," He whispered in a gentler tone as he carefully unknots the bloodied handkerchief tied on my knee. "I have a sister you see, and in the past she liked to roleplay as royalties and most of the time, she mostly relegated me as her knight."

My wound felt itchy after the makeshift dressing was removed but I really didn't felt the sting for my attention's been caught by Hikio's storytelling.

"My sister would pout and sometimes even cry whenever I forgot to call her 'Milady' and I guess it sort of stick even as I grew older thus it became a habit of mine."

Listening to him talk about this 'sister' of his stirred up an unfamiliar emotions within me. I don't know what it is but all I can say is that it wasn't a bad sort of feeling and it made me feel good inside.

Seeing him relax and at peace like these made me think that perhaps, this may be the real Hikio, the one hiding underneath the mask of apathy.

His current visage doesn't have a semblance of the lethargic antisocial dead-eyed classmate that I've knew for almost two years. Instead, what I see is a tender eyed brother that seems to care deeply about his little sister.

Listening to him made me realize that he certainly has a talent for storytelling and I have a penchant for hearing some good ol' stories. His voice is like a lullaby and the tenderness he's currently exhibiting inadvertently permeates into his actions.

The way he meticulously prepared the bandage before gently applying the disinfectant as he softly strokes a cotton ball in a circular rhythm around my knees absolutely felt soothing to the skin. The persistent itch on my wound slowly eased up little by little as my eyes gradually droops down until it finally closes. His touch felt entirely therapeutic and my back instinctively reclines deeply into the sofa.

Darkness wholly engulfs me yet I didn't feel frightened, for his voice is like an anchor, the aegis amidst all the chaos and woes of this world.

Silence.

—_Ah snap._

I was being all poetic since inspiration finally struck me as my inner writer was stimulated while listening to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" I hear him chuckle in amusement.

I was about to respond when his voice came again and added, "Well I'm already finished with redressing your wound and that leaves only one thing left."

"Ahh, what is it?"

I was feeling heavenly at this moment but his next words instantly plunge me down to hell.

"Strip off your clothes."

~ o ~

**A/N **: There was an election in my country last Monday that's why I finished this chapter much more earlier plus I might post chapter 07 this coming Sunday as well since I too am already halfway done with it.

Horray for holidays!

Thanks for reading~


	7. Chapter VII

— **Beneath the Fire and Ice** —

\- Chapter VII -

-

— [ **Yumiko Miura / Makuhari Condominium Tower** ] —

~ o ~

"Strip off your clothes."

My whole world came crashing into a halt the instant I heard these words.

It triggered something buried deep within me, something deplorable and ugly that I desperately tried to erase yet unable to completely do so.

Its as if time have slowed down into a crawl.

I felt the world turn still as I've become hyperaware of everything. A panorama of visions flashes into my mind as disjointed voices began whispering on my ears like a broken mantra.

Next thing I knew, I was already relieving the nightmare from my past that keeps haunting me up to this day.

I was sent back again;

Back to the time wherein I'm still a naive girl who can do nothing but fantasize that a prince would appear to save me from the hell which is my life.

Back to a time wherein I truly felt worthless and that happiness for me is nothing but an illusion.

Back into a time wherein hopelessness and dread are the only emotions which constitutes my inner being.

...Alas, I could remember it all clearly once again.

The curses and angry outburst;

_"Fuck! You and your slut of a mother are the reason I'm so unlucky! Goddammit, I lost twenty percent of my capital stocks on that trade deal!"_

The shame and humiliation;

_"Dad p-please."_

_"Stop crying and strip off your clothes. Yeah that's it... bend over the bed and lift up your ass."_

The whipping sound and painful lashes;

_"Urgh, stop Dad it h-hurts!"_

_"Shut up, Shut up! You're no daughter of mine."_

The rhythmic beating of the stick;

_"I'm sorry, Ahhh! I'm sorry!"_

_"Stop screaming, no one can hear you!"_

And the searing pain all over my lower body.

_"...no m-more, please—_

"—STOP!!!"

Silence.

I'm sorry I'll be a good girl please don't hit me dad I'm sorry I'll be good I will shut up so dont take out the stick please dont hitme anymore dadillbegood sopleasestoppleasestopplea—

"—Miura?"

Something warm landed on my shoulder.

All my incoherent thoughts halted after I felt that sensation and I finally opened my eyes to see a pair of grey eyes peering closely at me.

"W-What's wrong, are you having a panic attack?" The man cautiously asked as his hand gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

He overlaps with my father which made me flinched for a split second but then the visions and whispers slowly began to fade as my rationality returns back into place.

"H-Hikio?" I uttered in confusion and I finally noticed that I'm trembling as I rock my body back and forth whilst hugging my knees tightly in a curl up position.

A surge of shame besets me at the realization that I've inadvertently showed my pathetic side to a classmate whom I barely knew. Fear grips me tightly as I feel thoroughly exposed of my own weakness.

All these years I've tried so hard to fool myself into believing this illusion that I'm some kind of strong confident sociable girl but deep down, I knew that this facade can just as easily crumble the moment my 'real' self is revealed.

This is why I felt inhibitions upon truly opening up with others.

I'm deathly afraid of revealing my traumatic past in fear that people will be disgusted of me.

I wonder.

How much did I reveal?

Did I say anything while I was in that state?

I have a lot on my mind but alas, I really don't know how to explain on why I'm having these panic attacks.

"Um, are you okay now?" Asked by Hikio with a look as if he didn't know what to do.

Seeing his current expression somehow made me regain my bearings. All this time, this bastard had mostly retained his calm so seeing him lose composure even for just a little bit felt like a small victory to me.

Quite petty I know but dammit, in just these past hours he'd already seen me in my every worst possible state and its vexing since I on the other hand has hardly seen him get fazed at all.

"Uhh if you want to dry your clothes, my washer and dryer is there in that way," With his face reddened, Hikio pointed at one of the hallways.

I felt grateful that he didn't insist on asking me about my panic attack. I don't think I'm ready yet to talk about my past to anyone at this point and quite frankly I could really use some time alone for myself.

"Just put it inside the machine for a couple of minutes. Aside from the jacket, drying your shirt and skirt should take no time at all and we can eat dinner while your waiting for it to dry, I'm sure you're pretty hungry by now."

Right after hearing the word 'dinner' my stomach with its perfect sense of timing decided to growl.

It was embarrassingly loud since this place is entirely silent.

Argh, just how much more humiliation will I suffer!

Just kill me please.

Ah Mou! I wanna hide somewhere but I didn't own this place so I just blurted out the first thing which came into my mind.

"I-I also want to take a shower," I lamely uttered, hoping to hide inside the bathroom up until all my embarrassment subsides. "C-Can I use your bathroom while I'm drying my clothes off?"

Hikio gazed at me with a peculiar look. "...Sure that's fine, the shower room is right beside the laundry area. I'll just call you when the foods ready."

He promptly leave after that and I was left to my own devices.

With cautious steps, I walked along the hallway leading to the laundry area and found a commercial grade washer and dryer.

No wonder he's confident on drying my clothes in a jiffy.

Initially the smart interface with its many buttons felt rather confusing but with me being a teenager that grew up in the technological era, I easily understood the mechanism for its not much different than my own washer at home. Its just that this one has more additional features but the core functions still remains relatively the same.

I was about to begin when I finally remembered something crucial.

...Just what am I going to wear while I'm drying my clothes?

I sighed in annoyance before returning to the living room and making a beeline towards the kitchen wherein I can hear some clatters of utensils being used. I was about to call him out but then stopped myself as I stood in instinctual fascination.

When Hikio spoke of dinner earlier, I assumed that he's either ordering some takeouts or merely opening some preserved foods. It never really crossed my mind that he'll personally cook our dinner.

I can only see his back as he moves around the area but even from this angle, I can still discern the competency of his movement.

Its not like his performance is akin to a veteran five star chef but the mere fact that he's capable of cooking is what surprised me in the first place.

I mean, this guy just looks so indolent and sloppy back at school and that leaves the impression that he's totally hopeless when it comes to meticulous tasks like cooking.

That dissonance in his behavior is what prompted my surprise.

Its like seeing a beggar owning a lamborghini and having the skill to drive the luxury vehicle.

"Oh Miura, do you need something?" Hikio asked after he took a deep ragged breath. He then gently placed down the knife and wiped the sweat off his forehead using his left arm.

"Hey, you okay?" I uneasily asked after seeing his uneven breathing.

"Yeah, just a bit tired don't worry." He showed a rueful expression before playfully asking, "So what does Milady want from this servant?"

I instantly scoffed.

"Stop it, I just want to borrow some clothes."

He paused for a moment before oddly gazing at me. "You mean, my clothes?"

"Well no shit Mr. Obvious, who else is there that I could ask for anyway?"

His eyes then narrowed. "Why do you need my clothes for?"

I glowered at him. "Pervert, don't tell me you expect me to wear nothing but my undies while I wait for my clothes to dry?"

"...Oh." This idiot merely oprened his mouth like an imbecile before adding, "R-Right. wait here, I'm going to get some from my room. Does a t-shirt and khaki shorts okay with you?"

I merely shrugged indifferently. "As long as its clean and it can cover me properly then I'm fine with anything."

I idly stood at the kitchen's door as I observed him go inside a room and closed its door. He then returned a minute later with a white t-shirt and auburn shorts in his hands before handing it to me.

"Is this fine?" Hikio asked as I began inspecting the clothes.

The shirt was wholly plain that hasn't got any prints on it and the shorts is the type that has a elastic band embedded on the waist area so I don't have to worry about it being loose.

"Mnm, this works fine."

"I'm going back to cooking then."

"Yeah thanks."

We parted after that and I limped back to the laundry area. I resume my task by first looking around for a secure place to take my clothes off and found a double-sided alcove shower door. I gently opened the frameless glass panel and entered its confined premises. There's a set of grey curtains hanging on each side corners and I widely slide both inwardly to fully cover the room before undressing.

I took off my jacket first before unzipping my skirt and then finally unbuttoned my shirt. All of it were dampened by the rain but luckily for me, my undergarments were left relatively dry.

I triple checked the vicinity before going out of the bathroom and sprinting towards the laundry area's door in order to close it.

After making sure that the area is properly secured, I then turned the washing machine's power and placed my clothes inside. I pressed the button for water intake and waited until the adequate amount is filled. On the console I then inputted the right amount of detergent and set the timer for thirty minutes.

The motor came alive as the central chamber instantly spins around.

After watching the machine do its task properly for about a minute, I then finally took my focus off of it and proceeded into taking a shower. I returned back into the shower room and then strip everything off before placing my bra and panties on a clothesline wherin a body towel was also hanging.

I stood under the showerhead and search for a faucet. As I was looking around, I then noticed that there's a small console embedded at the wall right next to a valve. I briefly inspected it and found out that its the module for the water's temperature. I set it in mid heat before turning the valve clockwise.

A steady stream of lukewarm water instantly sprinkled down on my head as I felt goosebumps crawl from my nape up until down unto my spine. I also didn't forget about my knee wound thus I inclined my left leg far away from the showerhead so that the bandage wouldn't get wet.

I released a contented breath as I basked into the sensation of being washed anew.

After staying still for at least five minutes, I finally decided to clean myself up. I rummaged through all the toiletries and found to my confusion that there's only four available.

A bar of soap, an almost empty bottle of male shampoo, a single toothbrush and then finally a toothpaste.

Silence.

I knew that most men when it comes to hygiene are rudimentary and didn't care much about stuffs like hair conditioners or skincare treatments but what got me curious is that all the brands here is the cheapest one can buy on the market.

How weird.

For such a loaded guy like him to still buy these kind of cheap products gave me an odd feeling.

I mean, I'm in these luxurious state of the art shower room but the soap and shampoo available are those one can buy cheaply on a 100 Yen shops like Daiso.

What's up with that?

Is Hikio perhaps a miser?

I put the thought in the back of my mind as I resumes my personal grooming.

I heard a ringing sound coming from the living room by the time I was finished rinsing the shampoo off my hair. It was evidently the phone but I paid it no mind since I figured that Hikio will eventually pick it up.

I proceeded on drying my body using a towel before wearing my undies back and then putting on the clothes I borrowed from Hikio.

The phone's still ringing by the time I came out of the shower room.

Maybe Hikio didn't hear it?

I tilted my head as I checked the timer of the washing machine. There's still fifteen minutes left before it finishes its task.

I initially wanted to simply wait in this area but the incessant noise had somehow get on my nerves thus I returned in the living room and picked up the phone.

"U-Uhm, h-hello? who is this?"

Silence.

I furrowed my brows.

Ten seconds have already passed after I picked up the phone yet the person calling still haven't said anything.

What's this, a prank caller?

"Uhm h-hello? hello?" I stated in a much louder tone but the caller still haven't said anything. I was about to hang up the phone when finally—

"—Is Hachiman there?"

A terse cold feminine voice finally answered but I tilted my head in confusion since its a name that I didn't recognized.

"Hachiman?" I repeated and paused for a couple of seconds.

Who's that?

This is Hikio's apartment and...oh.

I mentally facepalmed myself.

"Oh you mean Hikio!" Ugh, now I felt kind of embarrassed since I forgot his real name. This woman might be confused as to who I am so I elaborated, "Uhm, I'm one of his classmates. Hikio's currently in the kitchen cooking something so just wait a bit, I'll tell him someone called."

For some reason I found it hard talking with this caller thus I quickly put down the phone and head towards the kitchen.

I found him cleaning up the cooking utensils by the time I arrived.

"Hikio there's someone calling for you at the phone," I then eyed what he's doing and added, "Oh, let me clean that up for you instead."

He gave me an odd glance before turning around and shaking the water off his hands. "Okay then. Did you ask who's the caller?"

"Ah...I forgot, but its a woman." I replied indifferently before taking up where he left off.

Hikio didn't say anything further and just leave the kitchen after reminding me that I can start eating even without him after I'm done with the task. I looked at the finished dishes placed at the table with hungry eyes before resuming the work of scrubbing the utensils a little bit more faster.

Great, I can finally eat!

— [ **Hikigaya Hachiman / 15th Floor Apartment** ] —

Currently my head felt like it is being split into two.

What was a mere lightheadedness back an hour ago is now a throbbing pain but alas, I didn't want Miura to notice anything thus I kept pretending that I'm feeling fine.

I guess being drenched in the rain had somehow affected me after all.

...How pathetic.

Yukino have always been admonishing me that I have a weak immune system. Luckily for me she's still back at the US since I'll never hear the end of it if she sees me in my current state.

Hell, I can still remember the last time she nursed me when I'm sick.

Oh the sheer horrors!

I involuntarily trembled at the mere thought of that traumatic experience. Hopefully this wouldn't persist up until a week later when she finally comes back or else—

—A cold chill ran down my spine.

I shook my head off before picking up the phone.

"Who is this?" I impassively asked but my question was answered with silence.

My mouth narrowed into a thin line.

Only the people from the Yukinoshita household knew this number so I highly doubt that this is a prank call. I also never uses this landline to contact my 'cronies' so I could rule them out as well.

The servants would never act so unprofessional like these and Mr. and Mrs. Yukinoshita would never personally call me in this manner thus by virtue of elimination, this caller is either that fox Haruno or—

"—Hey."

I mentally smirked.

Despite her cold tone, I still felt warm after hearing my surrogate sister's voice once again.

"Y-Yukino! what a surprise, why did you use the landline to call me?"

Just to be sure, I spoke in English since I knew that this call is being wiretapped. Out of spite, I want these buggers to spend additional effort of translating my conversation.

"My call cannot connect with your cellphone so I used this landline instead." Yukino replied.

Oh.

No wonder.

"Ah I see. I forgot that I'm charging my phone and its currently switched off, that's why your call didn't connect. Anyways, how are you doing? You're coming back here in Japan next week right?"

"Yes, I plan to head back there in Japan next weekend."

I could feel my face softening.

I can't believe that two years have already passed.

The plan that I devised back then is finally coming into fruition and sooner or later the tables will finally turn. The last laugh will be mine as all the wrongful deeds will finally be right once again.

_Mother...Komachi._

Just wait a little bit more.

I will soon finally avenge your deaths.

The both of us exchanged a playful banter before Yukino finally ended the call. We haven't exchanged any crucial information but judging by her affable behavior, there's a high probability that her operation in the US went according to plan.

With her success, I will finally have a dummy company that I can use as a front to divert some of my funds offshore.

All these money I'm going to siphon came from an ill-gotten source thus it is really hard to liquidate since the authorities might become aware of my illegal activities.

Heh, I still can't believe that I've managed to trick a hedge fund manager into partnering up with me as we established a ponzi scheme. With the allusion of my ties to the Yukinoshita Financial Group, I've easily fooled the idiot into believing that I'm a middle man secretly working for the Yukinoshita family and that I can protect him if ever we do get caught.

Of course the truth is no one in the family not even Yukino is aware of it. Haruno might be privy to the commingled accounts I've helped set up since she's now partly in charge of her family's banking operations and I can't really hide from her the millions of yen that keeps pouring into the account but alas, in the eyes of the public, those money came from a legitimate source since the Hedge fund is widely known throughout Japan.

Nevertheless even if we do get caught, I've already placed some safety measures that will guarantee that the fund manager will be silenced once the scheme goes up in flames.

Plus who would believe that a mere sixteen year old who hasn't even gotten into college would be capable of such guileful feats anyway?

I internally smirked as I shook my head at the absurdity of it all.

I've once read that the greatest deception is the ones that are so overly impossible and out of the bounds of common sense.

For instance, tell a guy that you stole a hundred and he will easily believe you but escalate the stakes into the millions, then the guy will definitely doubt and will think that you're crazy.

Such is the nature of people.

Silence.

"The greatest deception huh..." I faintly whispered as a deluge of guilt assaulted my inner conscience.

Its quite funny actually that I can't feel any remorse even after doing a lot of diabolical deeds but once I think of my foster sister then all the humanity that I once thought I've lost would instantly came haunting back to remind me how much of a wretched and fragile person I really am.

...Heh.

I wonder how will Yukino feel if she knew that the company I told her to acquire overseas would become the cover for my money laundering operation.

I wonder how will she react if she knew that I've plundered the savings and retirement funds of a lot of people which will leave them completely broke and unprepared for their futures.

I wonder...if she can still treat me as her brother even after she knew how much evil and dirty I've become.

Silence.

I felt bile going up my throat as I've suddenly become sickened of myself.

I plunged down the floor as strength entirely left my body. The ceramic floor felt cool on my back as I looked up the ceiling with hazy eyes.

Silence.

Just what am I doing?

"Just...who am I doing this all for?"

I just suddenly felt really tired,

...of all these lies and deceptions.

_—Of myself and everything._

Silence.

"Are you okay Oniichan?"

I slightly inched my head to the side and found a five year old girl in a white one piece dress kneeling down beside me with a huge smile on her face. Her expression just looks so pure and innocent but it was entirely ruined since half of her face is gone and other side is bloodied, giving her a grotesque appearance as blood continually drips down and stains her pristine dress.

"...Komachi."

The smile on the little girl's face turned into a wide grin.

"Ahha, I'm glad to know that my dear Oniichan still remembers me~"

Silence.

...How could I not?

Even now after a decade have passed, I can still vividly recall that incident which took away your life.

I returned my eyes back into the ceiling but my vision are now obscured by a woman that's been hanging in mid air. Her feet dangles close to my face but I can still clearly see her piercing eyes as the woman looks down on me whilst the noose tied on her neck makes creaking sounds.

...Mother.

"You will avenge us right?"

"Ne ne, Oniichan still haven't forgotten your promise to avenge us right?"

I gently closed my eyes.

I'm sure other people would find these visions disturbing but I've long grown accustomed to these hallucinations. Even though I knew that these two are merely figments of my raving mind, Komachi and Mother still kept appearing whenever I feel vulnerable to remind me of my goals.

To seek vengeance and avenge their deaths.

Back when I was seven years old, me and Komachi while out riding on a single bike were hit by a car. I eventually managed to survive after being comatose for three months but my little sister didn't make it.

My parents were totally enraged but the owner of the vehicle that hit us is Yasuo Yukinoshita, a prominent wealthy politician that got a lot of backings and connections. Even so my parents still tried to seek legal justice and the lawsuit even escalated into an overblown public fiasco since it was election time and Mr. Yukinoshita's opponents got wind of the incident and turned the whole case into a smear campaign.

My parents fought valiantly but alas, the opponent are far too influential and the Yukinoshita's attorney have turned the tables around making it look to everyone that my parents were irresponsible and have neglected their kids safety which evidently caused the accident.

Only the driver was persecuted and Mr. Yasuo got scot free while my parents reputation goes down in the drains. The public treated my Mom and Dad as if they simply want to extort money at the expense of the lives of their children.

Insults and death threats kept coming while our house are vandalized with curses.

Eventually they both lose their jobs and our finances hit rock bottom since my parents used all their hard-earned savings in the lawsuit.

Our relatives completely cut ties and abandoned us while we live for months in constant hunger and public scrutiny.

We had plans to move into a new city far away from Chiba but my mother couldn't take it anymore and hanged herself. This devastated my father and he too eventually went insane and was sent into a mental asylum.

Thus in the end of it all, I was left alone with nothing;

No family, no money, no future...no hope.

I too once thought of killing myself but then these hallucinations began to appear.

"You cannot die until you avenge us!"

"Avenge us Oniichan!"

In my every waking moments, I see their imaginary figures...haunting me as Mother and Komachi kept looking at me.

I can see it in their eyes.

They pleads me.

Blames me.

Pities me.

These hallucinations are my solace,

My absolution and tourniquet.

My salvation and torment.

"Are you tired Oniichan?"

I silently watched Komachi placed my head at her thighs as she gently stokes my head in a rhythmic manner before singing a lullaby.

It was a nostalgic song that I often sang to her in the past and as I gradually lose myself to the lull of reprieve, a single thought enters my mind as I succumbed to the cradle of darkness—

_—I am home._

~ o ~

**A/N**: Whew what a heavy loaded chapter.

The crux of this whole story was the thought of how will 8man turn out if Komachi was taken out of his life. I personally think that she's the stopper that prevented the descent of our MC into madness. 8man has a huge propensity to become a sociopath but it was mitigated by his love for his sister.

In the canon Komachi is like his foundation.

Their parents are hardly around and he got no friends (b4 highschool at least) thus his only social interaction is with his little sister.

So what if Komachi's taken out of his life?

How will 8man be if that stopper is taken out of the equation?

I began writing with those questions in my mind.

Ah shite, I'm rambling again.

anyways, tnx for reading.


	8. Chapter VIII

— **Beneath the Fire and Ice** —

\- Chapter VIII -

-

— [ **Yumiko Miura / 15th Floor Apartment Complex** ] —

~ o ~

I'm almost done with this chicken karage yet the owner of this apartment still hasn't return. Fifteen minutes have already passed ever since that phone call yet it seems Hikio is still preoccupied talking with that woman.

I wonder what's her relation with him.

_A girlfriend perhaps?_

Whatever, its none of my business.

I resumed eating and finally finished the dish in about a moment later. I uttered, 'Gochisousama deshita.' as a habit for thanking for the meal before standing up and putting the used plate to the dish washer.

I eyed Hikio's still uneaten portion and furrowed my brows.

I know its quite rude to eavesdrop on his private matters but his food is getting cold. I decided to check up on him but to my shock, I found Hikio lying unconscious on the floor.

"Hikio!?" I quickly moved forward and bent down to closer inspect his condition and noticed that he's entirely drenched in sweat.

I involuntarily gulped in agitation.

_Kami, don't tell me_—!

I swiftly put my left palm onto his forehead to feel his temperature and my assumption was proven correct when I felt a burning sensation in my hand for which in my rough estimation is at least 38 degrees celcius or more.

_A High Fever!_

This is bad.

Really Really Bad!

Panic starts to grip me as the current situation finally starts to sinks in. I'm bad at these unexpected situations for I'm the type that's gets really muddle headed whenever I'm faced with sudden incidents like these.

_What should I do?_

_What should I __do!?!?_

"Hikio? Hikio! Hey!" I tried nudging his shoulders in hopes that Hikio might somehow awaken but to my vexation, it was entirely ineffective since even though he managed to regain consciousness, his expression looks entirely blank as if he's lost to his own world.

"Hikio goddanggit, you idiot sure took the perfect time to get sick on me!"

I internally cursed as it was my habit whenever I feel agitated.

_Think Yumiko Think! _

S-Should I call an ambulance?

_No wait! I should first move him off from this floor._

With cautious movements, I slowly lifted him up then dangles one of his arms above and across my shoulders as a support to balance ourselves. Initially I was skeptical in my capacity to drag a fully grown man only by myself but to my surprise, Hikio wasn't that heavy or perhaps its the adrenaline rush that gave me the additional strength.

Putting him in the sofa was my first choice but then I changed my mind and decided to take the longer path of dragging him towards his bedroom since he'll be more comfortable in his own bed. Luckily the bedroom door wasn't locked and with my other free hand, I turned the knob counter clockwise and pushed it open.

"I'm going inside your bedroom okay?"

At this point my upper muscles began to feel the strain but I simply ignored it for I'm already halfway close to the bed.

Within a minute after entering the bedroom, I finally somehow managed to drop Hikio unto his king-sized bed. I then took a breather to catch my breath before fixing his sleeping posture.

"Hikio! Whew thank kami you're finally awake, so how do you feel?" I muttered aloud when I noticed that his heavy-lidded eyes are looking at me.

"...Miura...what...happened?"

"That's what I wanted to know too!" I then flailed my arms in an exasperated manner before continuing with my tirade.

"You never came back for the food so I tried to check up on you but to my horror I just found you passed out on the floor!"

"..i s-see."

"Why didn't you tell me your feeling sick!? Heavens! good thing I've checked up on you or else your condition might get worse lying on the floor like that!"

Silence.

"I checked your forehead and you look like your having a fever! Goddangit, I wanted to put you in the sofa but then I figured your bed's better."

Silence.

"You're quite heavy you know! Ah Mou, my muscles all sore now...Hey Hikio are you even listeni—Oh."

I found his eyes closed yet again.

Panic once again runs through my system but to my relief, he's still semi conscious and his breathing seems a little bit more evenly now. I exhaled an exhaustive breath before dropping my butt on a nearby chair.

I then rubbed my temples to clear out my mind.

Whenever I'm met with unexpected situations, my first habit is to either talk to someone or check—

"—My smartphone!" I uttered in glee but then scowled when I remembered that it still out of power. I was about to drop the idea of retrieving my phone when an object lying on top of a nearby bedside table caught my attention.

It was Hikio's smartphone.

I drew near the table and tap the LCD screen a single time.

As expected it was turned off but what got my attention is the charging cable plugged onto its bottom. I look back at the bed and ask, "Hikio I'm going to borrow your charger okay?"

All I got is a faint grunt in response.

I shrugged my shoulders before plugging out the cable and checked its socket head.

To my relief, it is also a micro USB plug. Its the same one my smartphone uses so there's a high chance this might be compatible with my device. I ran back to the laundry area and fetch my phone and also turned off the washing machine when I noticed that its finally done with its task.

I then quickly pulled out my clothes from the rotary chamber but I just left it above the machine for there's more pressing matters that needs my attention. I ran back to Hikio's room and plugged my phone into the cable.

A surge of joy washed over me when a battery logo finally appears on the screen but I just left it there for the moment to let it accumulate some power.

I walked back on the side of the bed and once again checks Hikio's condition. His temperature still felt the same as last time and I bit my lips in vexation after retracting my arms.

I never had any personal experience at taking care of someone sick since I didn't have any siblings and my parents never have been sick themselves (or at least appear to me whenever they do.)

I myself too had been rarely addled with sickness but whenever I did caught a fever, my mother would just simply bring over a physician to check up on me so I cannot use that experience as a reference.

I sighed in frustration before grabbing my phone and pushing the power button while its still charging. The phone's company logo briefly appeared at the screen and it booted up for ten seconds before a barrage of notifications instantly floods into my screen but I paid it no mind as I eyed the phone's power level.

The battery percentage still at 03 % but I'm sure it won't go down any further since my phone's still plugged into the power outlet. I then quickly opened my internet browsing app and type-in, 'First Aid Home Fever Adult' onto Google and clicked on the link at the top search results.

The site gave concise instructions in bullet point in this order;

\- Take your temperature and assess your symptoms.

\- Stay in bed and rest.

\- Keep hydrated.

\- Take over-the-counter medications like acetaminophen and ibuprofen to reduce fever.

\- Stay cool. Use cold compress and remove extra layers of clothing and blankets, unless you have the chills.

After reading these steps, I then fetched the first aid kit that Hikio used earlier from the living room before returning. I unzipped the bag and to my relief found a bunch of OTC fever meds and a digital thermometer stuffed inside.

"Here, put the tip under your tongue." I hovered the thermometer close to Hikio's mouth before he took the narrow end orally. I then let go of it and rummaged through the medical bag until I've pulled out an empty cold compress.

"Hey, I'm going to fill this up okay?"

"...mnm."

I quickly jog towards the kitchen and filled the compress with cold tap water. I've also placed the uneaten food inside the refrigerator and brought along a drinking glass and a water-filled pitcher before returning to the bedroom.

"Let's see," I tonelessly hummed before placing what I've brought along at the bedside table before retrieving the thermometer from Hikio's mouth. "Its 39.8 degrees...that's quite high. Hey umm, do you want some water?"

He lightly shook his head.

I remained skeptical since he's sweating a lot. My mind then suddenly got this idea of turning on the AC to let the room cool down.

Its quite logical if I say so myself.

I'm so brilliant!

I was about to proceed but then perhaps it was my women's intuition but something on the back of my mind urge me to first check online if using the AC is allowed.

"Ah shite, I've almost made it worse."

The answer is a big fat NO.

Thank god for modern conveniences like Google-sensei.

Who knows, I might've accidentally kill this idiot due to my ignorance and get charged with manslaughter.

I involuntarily quiver at that thought.

In fear of doing more damage, I resorted to the old tried and tested way of easing perspiration.

Washing his face with a towel.

..._Though I have to first find a clean towel._

"Hey where did you store your towels?"

Hikio's eyes partly opened and he lifted his left hand and pointed at a door. "...there...right shelve...lower area."

I moved towards the said door then opened it and see a walk-in closet.

I knitted my brows.

Contrary to my expectations, Hikio's walk-in closet is quite barren. There's no clothesline full of expensive clothes and apparels nor stacks of branded shoes and watches. The only thing that looks remotely expensive here is that single set of black tuxedo and the rest are just either his school uniform or clothes that seems its bought from Uniqlo.

A trace of doubt enters my mind.

I'm getting more and more confuse about this guy.

While it may seem that Hikio's just being a miser, what my intuition however tell me is that there's something more going on. This kind of disparity in his lifestyle didn't seem normal at least for me.

"Ah whatever...where are those towels anyway?"

I position myself on in front of a shelve and squat down as I extends my hand towards a neatly stacked piles of hand towel. I also pretended that the rows of men's underwear right next to it didn't exist before pulling a couple of towels away from the pile. After hanging the items to my arm, I then finally stood up and also brought along a T-Shirt with me while I was on my way out of the closet.

I returned to the bedside and looked down at the seemingly asleep owner of this luxury apartment. A little reluctance prickles my chest for I've become aware of how intimate the act of wiping one's sweat is, especially since I'm doing it to a guy.

_Ah mou, I've never even been this intimate with Hayato!_

I've mentally grind my imaginary teeth before inhaling a breath of fresh air in an effort to ease up my inhibitions.

_Okay Yumiko, just think of this as a job._

_Nothing personal, just plain business._

_Just think of it as your payment for him bandaging up your knee and cooking for you._

I inadvertently gripped the towel tightly before proceeding along the task of wiping Hikio's perspirations. I began with his face while gradually moving downwards to his neck then nape and finally his shoulders.

"Whew, that should do it."

Now here comes the tricky part.

I could feel the heat building up my cheeks.

"H-Hikio...a-are you still awake?"

No response.

"Hey wake up! You can't sleep in that sweat drenched shirt!"

Still no response.

Great, this idiot really knows the perfect timing to fall asleep!

I suddenly got the urge to smack this fools head.

I blew out a tepid air as my lips forms an 'o' shape before staring fixedly at his upper body. I remind myself that condition will only get worse if I keep dawdling here so I gathered up all my nerves as my fingers anxiously grips the lower hem of his shirt before cautiously pulling it upwards in an awkward manner.

_Heavens!_

_This feels as if I'm about to sexually assault him!_

_No! Bad Yumiko! keep your mind off the gutter!_

_Focus myself!_

I had a really hard time taking it off since his shirt kept being stuck in between the bed and his back but finally, I've managed to pry it off after five minutes of embarrassing struggle.

It took all my effort to strip Hikio off his shirt and due to these tiring actions, I'm now also entirely drenched in sweat as well.

Argh!

I mentally flipped an imaginary table in frustration.

I forcefully sat down as I blew off a hot air out my oxygen deprived lungs. I never knew taking care of a sick person can be this tiring. I spare a glance at my now shirtless classmate and felt an entirely new wave of emotions rise from within my body.

What Hikio got wasn't a body of a body builder.

This guy got no six packs at all nor well-toned chiseled muscles. Heck he even looks downright pathetic, like he's the embodiment of lankiness and there seems not an ounce of athletic cells from within his body yet despite all that—

—I felt a rush of emotions upon seeing his body.

My heartbeat rapidly quickens as I feel the urge to touch him.

"...What the heck is this."

Indeed I feel a rush of emotions.

But it wasn't fascination nor adoration.

—_Scars._

Lots and lots of intertwining scars marred his upper body. Some are elongated whilst some looks like might be a bullet wound.

The crisscrossing scars on his back especially captures my attention.

I felt a wave of nostalgia as my eyes felt as if melted iron is directly poured onto it.

_H-Hikio...don't tell me you also_—

—I involuntarily enveloped my body with my arms as I feel a phantom pain began to spread along my back.

Its as if I'm looking at a mirror.

His scars on his back entirely reminds me of my own.

—_No._

That assumption is quite unfair for his scars are far more longer, more older, more thicker...more sinister.

There's absolutely no comparison.

Silence.

Whip wounds.

These are definitely whip wounds.

I can be definitely sure of this guess of mine for I've suffered the very same torture courtesy of my own demonic father. Now that I think about it, he too like me was exempted from all swimming class.

Silence.

I really don't know what to feel at this moment.

Sadness, fury, panic and a sludge of other emotions kept raging deep inside me. These sensations interfused together with increasing intensity before it finally ruptures apart as a soundless wail resonates throughout my inner being as it permeates the deepest depths of my soul.

Like a moth entranced with fire, I drew closer and closer to his scars.

An insatiable obsession corrodes my rationality.

I want to touch it.

Trace it.

Feel it.

—_Pervade every scars with my taint._

I'm losing my mind yet my desire burns brighter the more I trudges onward the flame.

Any moment now and I will finally reach my destination. My hands mere inches away from the longest mark on Hikio's back. As I was about to claim my prize, something from below grips my hand which halted my stride.

I zeroed onto the one whom had dared to stand in my way but all my fire was instead vanquished by a pair of ashen orbs that's blazing icily akin to the coldest embers.

"What are you doing?"

Hikio's voice wrench the shackles tied firmly onto my heart and like a growing avalanche, each pieces began falling off as the chains began falling apart.

With the constraints gone, I began to feel as if I breathe life anew. My heart feels like its about to explode and from my face, I could feel the very first tear began to fall.

Like a broken dam, the floodgates gradually crumbles and thus I began to cry.

I cry and I cry until—

—_I can cry no more._

~ o ~

**A/N**: I'm trying to see how long I could do a daily update that's why this chapter came off early. This daily grind is taxing since I have little free time and I mostly write this after I came back from work but nonetheless, I want to see how long I could last.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
